Naruto's New Fate
by ShaeTheQuick
Summary: Hyuuga's and Uchiha's takeover Naruto's training. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_**Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.**_

_'Thought'_

_"Speak"_

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

_**"Kyuubi speech, **_**Inner Sakura or Izzy(AN: they are the same person too lazy to type inner Sakura all the time.)"**

**Summary:** During Kumo's attempt to kidnap Hinata the ninja also attempted to kidnap the Uchiha heiress, Suzuri. Naruto helped stop the ninja and opened Hiashi's and Fugaku's eyes to what was happening to Naruto in the village. They took it upon themselves to train Naruto to be the best he can be. Watch as Naruto trains and works to protect his loved ones and fulfill his dreams.

* * *

"Heh this is way too easy. This village really needs to rework its defenses. Now let's continue with this stupid mission so I can get back home to that bitch of a wife," a shadow whispered to himself as he slipped between the houses towards the closest of his targets.

His mission was to kidnap a byakugan and sharingan user. He had to make sure the byakugan user was of the main family and young so that they could corrupt him or her. The sharingan user just had to be young, preferably around the same age as the Hyuuga. 'Man, why did I get chosen for this mission? I hate kids. They are annoying and useless. Oh look the Uchiha compound, now to get a stupid, young brat,' the shadow thought. He snuck around until he found a house with three kids. Two of them looked to be about three so he took the closest one, which was a little girl.

He glanced down and spied a nametag hanging from the bed. "Suzuri…" the shadow read quietly before shaking his head in annoyance. He left quickly heading towards the Hyuuga compound with the little girl bound and gagged in a brown sack over his shoulder. Once there he looked around and noticed another three year old girl that was in the main branch part of the compound and took her. 'All too easy if you ask me. Now let's get out of here as quickly as possible.' The shadow moved quickly and quietly towards the gate when he ran into a little, blonde boy wearing dirty clothes.

"Hey watch where you're going you big idiot!" The kid yelled a little too loudly for the shadows liking.

"SHHH! Quiet kid you're going to get me caught." The shadow hissed.

"What? Caught? Doing what?" the boy asked confused. Then the boy noticed the headband on the guy's head, "Hey you're not from Konoha. What are you doing sneaking around?"

The shadow was beginning to get worried. "Uh don't worry about it kid just uh…go home to your parents now."

"What are you an idiot…do I look like I have parents? I'm an orphan you moron!" Then the kid heard a small noise coming from the sack over the ninja's shoulder. Looking closer he could see movement as well. "Hey, what's in that sack!? It's moving!" the boy yelled as he tried to get a closer look.

The shadow's eyes narrowed before he lashed out with a kick sending the boy flying. Smirking he turned and ran into two masked ninja. 'What the fuck!? How did the Anbu get here? We are nowhere near any patrols,' the shadow thought. Looking over his shoulder he saw a purple haired Anbu tending to the little boy he'd kicked. 'Shit! The brat seriously had an Anbu tail.'

"I'm only going to tell you once, put the sack down and surrender," a dog masked Anbu demanded.

The shadow growled deep in his throat as he crouched and placed the sack down. In the blink of an eye he threw several shuriken at the Anbu in front of him and leapt off towards the roof of a nearby house. But he forgot about the Anbu behind him tending to the brat he kicked. His leg was suddenly severed from his body as the Anbu sliced through it. Another burly Anbu with a bear mask came and punched him officially knocking him unconscious. The two Anbu then rushed the ninja to the hospital in the interrogation department to get treated for his injury and leaving their captain to take care of the rest.

The little boy had crawled over to the sack and opened it to reveal two little girls. "Nii-chan!" he shouted.

The dog masked Anbu seemed to appear next to him. 'So he tried to kidnap the Uchiha and Hyuuga heiresses. Was the treaty a ploy then…' the Anbu thought as he untied the two girls.

Just as he did the Uchiha and Hyuuga heads arrived with a small party. "Inu, what's going on here?" the Hyuuga asked confused.

"Hiashi-sama, my team was sent out to look for Naruto when the Hokage noticed he was missing from the orphanage. We arrived in time to see him get kicked by a Kumo ninja. We interfered and the shinobi is now in custody. Neko and Bear took him to the interrogation department hospital as Neko severed his leg. Naruto here opened up the sack and we discovered that your daughters were in the midst of being kidnapped," Inu reported.

The Hokage had arrived half way through the explanation and was severely angered by this bit of information. "Hiashi, Fugaku, grab your daughters and head home and I'll have my Anbu do clean up here," the Hokage suggested. The two heads nodded as they picked up their daughters and got ready to leave when Naruto spoke up.

"You should get them hot chocolate. Baa-chan always gives me hot chocolate when I'm not feeling well," Naruto said matter of factly. The two heads looked at each other before looking at him.

"I think that is good idea. Thank-you, Naruto," Fugaku said as he gave him a slight bow.

Naruto smiled shyly while hiding behind his nii-chan's leg and mumbled out a welcome. The little girl in Fugaku's arms gave small giggle at the shy boy. Naruto seemed to like that as he popped his head out more and gave her a wave. She waved back as her father started walking away with a smile on his face. Those around smiled at the adorable display. Naruto turned and saw the other little girl watching him as she was carried away by her father. He smiled and waved at her to. She ducked her head with a blush but still waved back.

The Hokage then looked at Naruto. "Why aren't you at the orphanage?"

Naruto looked down ashamed. "I got back late and the orphanage lady wouldn't let me back in…" he said quietly.

The Hokage sighed and shook his head before he said, "Inu, return to your team. I'll take Naruto back to my place tonight." The Anbu nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The Hokage then knelt down and picked Naruto up before shunshining away to his compound.

* * *

Author's Note: My apologies for falling off the planet for the past few years with this story. It had got to a point in this story where I was unsure where to go so I put it off and started a few other stories. As it turns out looking i feel like a total idiot after rereading this story because it sounds so childish and unbelieveable. So as answer to this problem i will be doing a complete over haul of this entire story. Some things will change some things won't but Naruto will no longer sound unbelievablly smart or be over the top strong. It might take a couple weeks to get back on track with this story but I'll try my best to get a completly new chapter out as soon as posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.

'Thought'

"Speak"

**'Kyuubi thought'**

**"Kyuubi speech, Inner Sakura or Izzy(AN: they are the same person to lazy to type inner Sakura all the time.)"**

The next morning the Hokage had escorted Naruto to the Hokage's office so he can report on what happened last night. "Well Naruto-kun, what happened last night? The events leading up to that as well." The Hokage asked.

Naruto fidgeted slightly in his chair. "Well I wanted to talk to you but the secretary kicked me out and wouldn't let me in so I waited outside with Neko-chan and Inu-nii-chan until you would come out but you never came. When the next guard shift came I left cause the new Anbu were some of the mean ones. By that time it was dinner time and so I went to Ichiraku's and after that I went back to the orphanage. But when I got there the meanie orphanage lady wouldn't let me back in. It was night time now and so I went to Neko-chan's place but the Anbu Itachi said she was on guard duty on the wall and to come back in 3 hours and he gave me a box of pocky." Naruto smiled at the memory.

The Hokage seemed surprised because it was well known that Itachi was extremely obsessive of his pocky but shook himself as Naruto continued. "So I went and walked around for a while. About 3 hours later I went back but the guards at the gate were mean and kicked me saying they weren't going to let me in and laughed. So I headed towards a nice spot I had found while I was walking to get some sleep. And that was when I found that guy holding the two girls. He ran into me and knocked me over. I yelled at him and he said something about being quiet and getting caught. I was confused at first but then I heard a noise and looked over his shoulder at the sack and saw movement. That was when he kicked me and nii-chan showed up with his big friend and Neko-chan helped me up. Nii-chan ordered the guy to do something and that was when Neko-chan disappeared. I didn't pay attention after that because I went to check what was in the bag and found those two girls. Then nii-chan came over and those other guys showed up. After that nii-chan told them what happened and then you showed and you know the rest."

The Hokage stroked his beard. "Well then your stories match up. Well done Naruto-kun, well done indeed. I'll add your first ever mission payment to your bank account that you can get when you become a genin." Naruto nodded his head.

There was a knock at the door and the secretary came in. "Hiashi-sama and Fugaku-sama are here to see you sir."

"Alright send them in." The secretary nodded and left the office. Hiashi and Fugaku came in moments later. "Give me a moment to finish up with Naruto and I'll speak with you." They both nodded their heads. "Now Naruto I have to get back to work so I'll send you with Inu and he'll hang out with you for the day." Nodding his head Naruto stood from his chair and moved towards the door. "Inu should be at the door let him know what I told you." The door shut quietly behind Naruto. "Alright what can I help you two with?"

"I…well we would like to know what is going to happen to Naruto now as I assume he isn't welcomed back at the orphanage. Will you put him back in there or will you put him under someone's care?" Hiashi asked. Fugaku nodded; both intent on finding out what was going to happen to the savior of their daughters.

*sigh* "I'm not sure. This will be about the 10th time I would have to put him back in the program this month alone. I don't think that would be good for him anyways. But the council blocks all my advances on trying to get him put under my clan and any adoption advances by those who aren't biased to him." The Hokage answered truthfully. He was utterly at a loss at what to do in regards to a place Naruto could stay.

"I mean no offence by this but has Naruto really had that hard of a life as short as it's been?" Fugaku asked.

"Well for all intents and purposes we would not see it as so bad but to a young child it is the equivalent of torture. There are very little civilians that see Naruto as Naruto and it doesn't help matters that the adults tell their children not to go near him. Thus he has little to no friends and is very lonely. The only good thing is that about 95% of the ninjas actually know Naruto is not the Kyuubi and just a normal boy. They do everything they can for him, but it still isn't enough." The third stated shaking his head. The two clan heads looked at each other. They had never seen their leader so distraught over anything. The two had a silent conversation with each other before turning back to their leader.

"We would like to take Naruto under our wing and train him and make him our apprentice." They said at the same time. The Hokage snapped his head in their direction completely surprised and his eyes wide. "Sir if the case is the council not wanting him adopted then making him our apprentice would put him under our protection and make him our responsibility. That way he has a place to stay and an unbiased person to train him. He will learn what he needs to and have a place to turn to when he needs help." Hiashi stated

Fugaku picked it up, "Especially when you or any of the other ninjas are busy. And if the council should try to oppose this it's out of their jurisdiction. So they can't say anything about it. And we can put him under clan protection laws and then they really can't touch him." Tears sprang into the Hokage's eyes as he smiled.

"Yes, oh mighty Kami, yes! Thank you! I had no idea what I was going to do. I feared I would be forced to put him in an apartment by himself." The Hokage said in glee, as he pulled out the proper paperwork and immediately filled them out. Hiashi and Fugaku looked surprised at the eagerness on their leader's face.

"I shall go and let Naruto know immediately. Where would he be at this time?" Fugaku asked.

"Hmm I would try the park by the academy he likes the swings there. If he's not there I would go to Ichiraku's. You could also ask Neko on your way out to see where they went." The Hokage stated eager to have Naruto taken care of as soon as possible. "But first which house will he be staying at?"

"Fugaku's would be best. Our house would be too strict on him as far as rules go." Hiashi said, with both men nodding in assent. And with that Fugaku left in search of Naruto.

About 30 minutes later Naruto and Fugaku returned with Inu and Neko with him wanting to know what this all had to do with Naruto. Naruto was fidgety and stayed close to Inu and Neko hoping he wasn't in trouble. Recognizing the stance the Hokage rushed to reassure him and the two Anbu closest to him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun you're not in any trouble. It's quite the opposite actually. These two men would like to make you their apprentice. It would mean they help you with your training when you're old enough and all the bad people trying to hurt you will be taken care of."

The two Anbu were extremely surprised. They had expected a formal thank-you but to apprentice him was amazing. "If I may, would you mind telling me why you want him to be your apprentice?" Inu asked looking out for any treachery.

Hiashi smiled glad that the person Naruto thought of as a brother was so concerned about him. "Well what he said about the orphanage kicking him out got us thinking about what his life was really like. We know he's not genuinely liked but we didn't think it was that bad. But talking with the Hokage opened our eyes to his predicament, and would like to do something about it."

"Making him our apprentice is the best thing we can do without openly opposing the council in any way. We haven't adopted him and he's not under the Sarutobi clan so it works out for him and we can thank him for saving our daughters." Fugaku finished up.

Naruto wanted in on the conversation to. "So does that mean I don't have to go back to the smelly orphanage anymore?" Everyone laughed at that.

"Yes Naruto that means you don't have to go back to the smelly orphanage anymore." The Hokage smiled already knowing Naruto's response.

"YAY! Finally I can get out of that stinking place, away from all the bullies." Naruto said excited. "So when do I move?"

"Right now. You'll be living at the Uchiha compound now with me. I'm Fugaku and this is Hiashi. We will be your senseis." Fugaku stated. Naruto nodded and moved next to the two men. "Come let's go meet the people you'll be living with." And with that they all left the Hokage to his work.

Naruto walked with Hiashi and Fugaku and saw that no one was raising a hand to him or doing anything but glaring his way, but swift glares from the men he was with quickly demolished any resistance. 'Wow jiji wasn't kidding when he said the bad people were taken care of.' Naruto realized that they were coming past the clan compounds.

"Naruto this is the Hyuuga compound. This is where you will train when with me when we start." Hiashi stated. Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "I must go now. My daughter is still slightly traumatized from last night and must help my wife comfort her."

"Goodbye Hiashi-san" Naruto called out.

"Come Naruto, let's get going. Lunch should be ready soon." Fugaku said. Just then Naruto's stomach growled. He blushed in embarrassment. "Well then let us hurry since you are so hungry." Fugaku bent down and picked Naruto up. He took to the roof tops heading for the Uchiha compound.

Fugaku and Naruto reached the Uchiha compound in a span of 10 minutes, and Naruto was getting hungrier by the minute. Fugaku, with Naruto on his back, headed towards his house. A few minutes later they reached it and Naruto could smell the delicious food wafting through the air. "Hmm smells delicious. What is it?" Naruto asked his mouth watering and eager to eat.

Fugaku smiled. "Don't know. Let's find out, but I can assure you it will be delicious. And my wife makes enough to feed a small army." He set Naruto down and headed in. They both kicked off their shoes and headed towards the kitchen. Once there Naruto noticed 4 people already in the kitchen. Fugaku coughed, getting everyone's attention. "Listen everyone, this is Naruto. He will be staying with us from now on. And he will also be training with you, Sasuke and Suzuri, when the time is right. Also Hiashi-san will be training him as well." They all nodded at him understanding the situation. "Naruto meet my family. The beautiful lady at the stove is my lovely wife Mikoto. The one next to her is my eldest son, Itachi. And the two at the table are my twins Sasuke and Suzuri. But you already met Suzuri haven't you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No not really. I saw her but I never met her." Suzuri looked closely at Naruto and realized he was the kid that had stalled the meanie long enough for her father to find her. She stood up from her seat at the table and walked over to him.

"Thank-you for helping save me last night. I appreciate it." She told him. Naruto was shocked. Very rarely did he ever have someone thank him for something, let alone someone his age. It had always been when a kid wanted to thank him the parents would call them over or snatch them away before they tried.

"You're welcome." He answered shyly. Suzuri smiled, happy about Naruto joining the family in a way.

Taking his hand she began to drag him towards the table. "C'mon Naruto it's lunch time. Hope you have a big stomach cause mommy always makes extra all the time, but it's ok mom is an amazing cook." She said speaking a mile a minute. Naruto stumbled slightly as he was pulled towards the table. Fugaku and Mikoto smiled at the spectacle, glad Suzuri made another friend.

Naruto looked up at Itachi as he came to the table. "Are you in the Anbu?" Itachi nodded his head. "Are you Itachi in the Anbu?" Another nod. Naruto smiled. "Thank-you for the pocky. It was nice of you to give it to me."

Itachi smiled at him. "Glad you think so. You didn't it eat too fast, did you? It was one of my favorite flavors." Naruto shook his head.

"I still have the box. I had like two sticks and decided to save the rest of it." Itachi smiled and nodded. Naruto turned to Sasuke and looked him over. "Hi. I've seen you around with older people."

Nodding his head he answered him, "Yeah that's my aunt and uncle, they're really nice. They take me out for my favorite food. And the village is really nice; I find it pretty in its own right." Naruto nodded in agreement.

After lunch Fugaku took Naruto upstairs to get him settled in his new room. "Mikoto is getting you some of Itachi's old clothes. We'll take you shopping tomorrow." Fugaku told Naruto. Naruto nodded as he looked around the room. 'Kami this room is big.' Naruto thought. Mikoto came in moments later with some old PJ's and some extra clothes. She smiled at him while she put the clothes on the bed. "The kids are out back playing. Get changed and you can go outside to play with them." Mikoto said smiling at him. "They're playing hide and seek with Itachi." Naruto nodded and Mikoto and Fugaku left the room closing the door behind them so he could change.

Naruto looked at the clothes Mikoto placed on the bed. There was a pair of black cargo shorts and a navy blue t-shirt that said 'I love POCKY'. 'Wow Itachi really likes pocky. Wonder how his obsession started.' Naruto stripped down and changed into the new clothes. He went to the bathroom and noticed everything he needed was already there. 'They move fast. I didn't expect them to have all this ready for me.'

Little did Naruto know, Mikoto and Fugaku had often had arguments about him with Mikoto being on Naruto's side. She had wanted to do so much more for him than Fugaku was but Fugaku had held firm, stating Naruto's life wasn't that bad and the Hokage was taking care of everything concerning him. It wasn't until last night when he had heard that Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage at 4. He told his wife what he was thinking and she immediately got the room ready, glad her husband finally saw things her way.

Naruto wet his hair, having to use the shower because he was too short for the sink. He dried it so that it was damp and brushed out his hair. He had found having his hair wet worked better when grandma had told him so. His hair flopped down. It was still spiky but not as wild. Shaking his head to get his bangs out of his face, he walked out of the bathroom and out the door of his room. He walked down stairs and had to find Mikoto to find out how to get to the backyard. She led him to the yard and told the kids Naruto was going to join them. Suzuri's grin could have lit the village at the prospect. She dragged him towards the center of the yard, spouting off the rules a mile a minute. Naruto had trouble keeping up but got the gist of it. Sasuke clarified on anything he didn't get. Itachi started counting and the kids were gone so fast Gai would be jealous. Mikoto and Fugaku smiled as they watched the kids playing with Itachi. And so Naruto's new fate began.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: When I had first started writing this fic I did not expect to have it hit off like it did. I had a lot people react to this and I thank you all for it.

_**Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.**_

_'Thought'_

_"Speak"_

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

_**"Kyuubi speech, **_**Inner Sakura or Izzy(AN: they are the same person to lazy to type inner Sakura all the time.)"**

**Summary: **During Kumo's attempt to kidnap Hinata the ninja also attempted to kidnap the Uchiha heiress, Suzuri. Naruto helped stop the ninja and opened Hiashi's and Fugaku's eyes to what was happening to Naruto in the village. They took it upon themselves to train Naruto to be the best he can be. Watch as Naruto trains and works to protect his loved ones and fulfill his dreams.

Fugaku and Naruto reached the Uchiha compound in a span of 10 minutes, and Naruto was getting hungrier by the minute. Fugaku, with Naruto on his back, headed towards his house. A few minutes later they reached it and Naruto could smell the delicious food wafting through the air. "Hmm smells delicious. What is it?" Naruto asked his mouth watering and eager to eat.

Fugaku smiled. "Don't know. Let's find out, but I can assure you it will be delicious. And my wife makes enough to feed a small army." He set Naruto down and headed in. They both kicked off their shoes and headed towards the kitchen. Once there Naruto noticed 4 people already sitting at the table. Fugaku coughed, getting everyone's attention. "Listen everyone, this is Naruto. He will be staying with us from now on. And he will also be training with you, Sasuke and Suzuri, when the time is right. Also Hiashi-san will be training him as well." They all nodded at him understanding the situation. "Naruto meet my family. The beautiful lady at the stove is my lovely wife Mikoto. The one next to her is my eldest son, Itachi. And the two at the table are my twins Sasuke and Suzuri. But you already met Suzuri haven't you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No not really. I saw her but I never met her." Suzuri looked closely at Naruto and realized he was the kid that had stalled the meanie long enough for her father to find her. She stood up from her seat at the table and walked over to him.

"Thank-you for helping save me last night. I appreciate it." She told him. Naruto was shocked. Never before had he ever had someone thank him for something. It had always been when a kid wanted to thank him the parents would call them over or snatch them away before they tried. So he never knew any gratitude or what it was until now.

"Your welcome." He answered shyly. Suzuri smiled, happy about Naruto joining the family in a way.

Taking his hand she began to drag him towards the table. "C'mon Naruto it's lunch time. Hope you have a big stomach cause mommy always makes extra all the time, but it's ok mom is an amazing cook." She said speaking a mile a minute. Naruto stumbled slightly as he was pulled towards the table. Fugaku and Mikoto smiled at the spectacle, glad Suzuri made another friend.

Naruto looked up at Itachi as he came to the table. "Are you in the Anbu?" Itachi nodded his head. "Are you Itachi in the Anbu?" Another nod. Naruto smiled. "Thank-you for the pocky. It was nice of you to give it to me."

Itachi smiled at him. "Glad you think so. You didn't eat to fast, did you? It was one of my favorite flavors." Naruto shook his head.

"I still have the box. I had like two sticks and decided to save the rest of it." Itachi smiled and nodded. Naruto turned to Sasuke and looked him over. "Hi. I've seen you around with older people."

Nodding his head, "Yeah that's my aunt and uncle. They're really nice. They take me out for my favorite food. It's nice. I like the way the village looks. I find it pretty in its own right." Naruto nodded in agreement.

After lunch Fugaku took Naruto up stairs to get him settled in his new room. "Mikoto is getting you some of Itachi's old clothes. We'll take you shopping tomorrow." Fugaku told Naruto. Naruto nodded as he looked around the room. 'Kami this room is big.' Naruto thought. Mikoto came in moments later with some old PJ's and some extra clothes. She smiled at him while she put the clothes on the bed. "The kids are out back playing. Get changed and you can go outside to play with them." Mikoto said smiling at him. "They're playing hide and seek with Itachi." Naruto nodded and Mikoto and Fugaku left the room closing the door behind them so he could change.

Naruto looked at the clothes Mikoto placed on the bed. There was a pair of black cargo shorts and a navy blue t-shirt that said 'I love POCKY'. 'Wow Itachi really likes pocky. Wonder how his obsession started.' Naruto stripped down and changed into the new clothes. He went to the bathroom and noticed everything he needed was already there. 'They move fast. Didn't expect them to have all this ready. I thought his decision was made on the spot.'

Little did Naruto know, Mikoto and Fugaku had often had arguments about him with Mikoto being on Naruto's side. She had wanted to do so much more for him than Fugaku was but Fugaku had held firm, stating Naruto's life wasn't that bad and the Hokage was taking care of everything concerning him. It wasn't until last night when he had heard that Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage at 4. He told his wife what he was thinking and she immediately got the room ready, glad her husband finally saw things her way.

Naruto wet his hair, having to use the shower because he was to short for the sink. He dried it so that it was damp and brushed out his hair. He had found having his hair wet worked better when grandma had told him so. His hair flopped down. It was still spiky but not as wild. Shaking his head to get his bangs out of his face, he walked out of the bathroom and out the door of his room. He walked down stairs and had to find Mikoto to find out how to get to the backyard. She led him to the yard and told the kids Naruto was going to join them. Suzuri's grin could have lit the village at the prospect. She dragged him towards the center of the yard, spouting off the rules a mile a minute. Naruto had trouble keeping up but got the gist of it. Sasuke clarified on anything he didn't get. Itachi started counting and the kids were gone so fast Gai would be jealous. Mikoto and Fugaku smiled as they watched the kids playing with Itachi. And so Naruto's new fate began.

-timeskip (3 years beginning the academy)-

Mikoto walked into Naruto's room to wake him up for his first day at the academy. Naruto would be going a year later because the Hokage wanted him to be in this year to even out this year's academy class. He was going to do an experiment with his class, which was consisted of all the clan heirs, on the graduating age and the teachings of the academy. If things went well, then the graduating age would be raised to 15.

Reaching the bed Mikoto shook Naruto. "Naruto it's time to get up. The academy starts in an hour and you need to get ready." Naruto gave a sleepy grunt in answer and began to stir. He turned on to his back and Mikoto took that as confirmation that he was awake and left to go wake up her twins. Naruto took a moment to get oriented. He slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped out of his clothes. Naruto stood at 4'4" and weighed around 55 pounds. He was slightly bigger than average 7 year olds. His life had gotten so much better since that night 3 years ago.

Taking a quick shower he got out dried off and left the bathroom heading to his closet. Grabbing a pair of boxers on his way there out of a drawer he slipped them on before dropping the towel. He picked a red t-shirt off a shelf. Pulling a pair of black cargo pants off a hanger he slipped them on and followed it with his shirt. 'Hmm vest or zip-up?' Peeking his head out the door and looking at the window noticed the sun shining. 'Alright vest it is' Heading to the back of his closet, he pulled down a white vest. Quickly slipping it on and zipping it up half way he sped out his room to go down to the kitchen to get breakfast. He met Sasuke in the hall and they nodded at each other. "Excited about your first day Sasuke?" Naruto asked

Sasuke nodded. "Little nervous but it's nothing I can't handle with the training father has put us through. How bout you?"

"Same as you. Though don't know how exciting these first few years are goin to be. Hiashi-sama says all we really learn is a few different chakra control exercises, the shinobi code and village history, sounds boring if you ask me." Naruto responded. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. They reached the kitchen and sat at their respectful places at the table. Suzuri came in a few minutes later and joined Naruto and Sasuke on their discussion on the academy. Minutes later their breakfast was placed in front of them. They tucked in quickly wanting to leave for the academy as soon as possible. Itachi had left for a mission yesterday and would sadly miss their first day. They were headed to the academy in a little under 10 minutes.

-At the academy-

The Uchiha family plus Naruto arrived a good 5 minutes before the bell rang as everyone was heading into their classroom. They headed to room A113 where they were met with clan heirs and clan heads. Fugaku and Mikoto headed to the back where all the parents were mingling. Naruto, Suzuri, and Sasuke noticed Hinata being bothered by a young kid with red upside down triangles on his cheeks. Sasuke and Suzuri were confused and looked at Naruto for clarification since Hiashi was teaching him about the clans of Konoha. "Inuzuka clan. Their clan has a close relation with canines. He probably is not old enough to earn a canine companion yet. Normal age if I'm not wrong is between 7-9years old. That's Kiba, the clan heir, as is the rest of this class." Naruto answered their questioning looks. Tsume who was talking with Hiashi and learned that Naruto's studies at the moment was concerning the clans and was amazed at his knowledge of Inuzukas, especially his knowledge on clan heirs. She had noticed that most of the kids didn't know each other. The bell rang but none of the kids seem to notice, considering there wasn't a teacher to tell them so.

"Hinata!!" Naruto called out hoping to save Hinata from Kiba seeing that she seemed rather annoyed by him. Hinata looked up and spotted Naruto, a familiar face, and gave him a grateful smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun. How are you?" she asked as he walked up with the twins following him.

"I'm good. And you?" Naruto answered.

"Nervous but that's because it's the first day." Hinata returned.

Naruto nodded and turned to Kiba. "Hey. I'm Naruto, your Kiba right? The Inuzuka's heir?" Kiba nodded surprised by his knowledge. Naruto smiled. "Cool. Nice to meet you"

"You to. How do you know my name?" Kiba asked still stunned.

"Oh. The Hokage told me what class I was goin to be in and who was in it, so I would know what to expect out of my classmates. He held me back a year." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah what is that about anyway?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged and didn't answer. The Hokage wanted him to keep the reason a secret.

"Oh right Hinata, Kiba this is Sasuke and Suzuri. They're the Uchiha heirs." Hinata and Kiba nodded. Then Hinata noticed something.

"You're twins." Hinata said shocked. Sasuke and Suzuri nodded and smiled.

"Most people ask instead of just state." Suzuri said excited about meeting new friends. Naruto and Sasuke knew what was coming and within moments Suzuri was asking questions of both Kiba and Hinata at a mile a minute, hardly giving them anytime to answer. Hinata and Kiba were wide eyed at Suzuri. Naruto and Sasuke broke out in laughter at Hinata's and Kiba's face as Suzuri spouted off question after question.

Kiba leaned toward Sasuke. "Is she always like this?" Kiba whispered not sure if it was a good idea to interrupt her rant of question.

Sasuke and Naruto slowed their laughing so they could answer. "Only when she meets new people. She'll be like this for the next few days. You should have seen her when she was 3 and Naruto was brought into the house. She wouldn't leave him alone for a week." Sasuke answered as he started laughing again at the mental picture of Naruto's face.

Naruto blushed and shoved Sasuke. "That is not funny. She wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom without following me and she kept asking questions." As Naruto glanced at Hinata who had been left to Suzuri's string of questions. She gave Naruto a pleading glance for help. Naruto smiled and turned back to Sasuke. "I think you should stop your sister before Hinata's ears fall off." Sasuke nodded and grabbed onto his sister and whispered in her ear. Suzuri looked at Hinata and realized she had scared the girl.

"Sorry. I get excited when I meet new people and sometimes go on a rant and stuff like that." Suzuri apologized to Hinata. Hinata nodded still a little freaked out by her. Just then the door opened to reveal 2 teachers. One had brown hair and had it up in a spiky ponytail. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose. The other had silver hair and wore a bandana for his hitae-ate. They both wore basic chuunin outfits.

"Alright class let's begin. My name is Iruka and I'm going to be your teacher for the next 9 years. This here is Mizuki and he will be my assistant and will be helping me teach you guys and girls." The one with the scar that identified himself as Iruka said. Mizuki nodded his head to confirm Iruka's statement.

A little girl with pink hair raised her hand. "Iruka-sensei, I thought we would only be in the academy for 6 years not 9?" she asked

Iruka smiled at the little girl. "Ah yes your Haruno Sakura. Yes you are correct normally it would be 6 but the Hokage has this class under a special program..." There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal the Hokage himself. "Hokage-sama what are you doing here? I thought you were in a meeting." Iruka asked surprised to see his leader.

"Yes well I thought that it would be better if I explained why I'm keeping these students longer than normal, don't you agree?" the Hokage answered. Iruka nodded his head. The Hokage turned towards the student and spotted Naruto sitting in the third row, in between Sasuke and Suzuri. Naruto gave a grin and winked at his jii-san. Hokage smiled and winked back. "Alright I'm planning on completely redoing the entire academy standards. But in order to do that I need a comparison on which way would be better. So I am going to use your class as the experimental in this comparison. You will be kept until you are 15. This way you learn more and are more prepared for things out there. You will be placed on teams of 5 as well, 4 genin and your jounin-sensei. Now are there any questions?"

Sasuke raised his hand. "Sir what does Naruto have to do with this? He should be in the year before this shouldn't he?"

"Ah yes Naruto-kun's birthday is in October and the standards now don't allow anyone to join once the academy has started. Of course there are those who slip through the cracks. But because we are receiving 3 more students for this class, then if we go through with this then it would be uneven and so Naruto was placed in this class to even it out, and besides Naruto asked me to do so. He said specifically that he was not going to let you two to fend for yourselves." the Hokage answered truthfully. "Anyone else?"

A young boy who wore a coat with a high collar and sunglasses raised his hand. "Sir if that was the case how come no other class is doing this? It would be logical to have more than one class do it so to have more comparisons." Naruto looked over and recognized him as Shino the Aburame clan's heir.

Suzuri leaned towards Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Who is that? He's smart for a 6 year old."

Naruto nodded. "That is Aburame Shino. Clan heir. The Aburames are like Inuzukas only instead of dogs they use bugs to fight. It's said that they offer their bodies and become a human hive for the bugs. The usual insects are Kikai bugs. They suck chakra from their host's enemies. Depending on the person they can have multiple hives of bugs. I think the current clan head has around 5 or 6 hives. Because they are hosts to these bugs they are misunderstood. Don't know why. I think it's rather brave of them to let bugs crawl all over the inside of them, but yeah. The Aburames are also known for their logical thinking. That would be why Shino is so smart. They start training their children's logic first and foremost." Naruto cleared up for the twins. They nodded glad they had a friend like Naruto. The Hokage who was listening in on the conversation smiled at the amazing answer. And Shibi raised an eyebrow at his answer as well. Naruto raised his hand. "Yes Naruto-kun what is it? I need to answer young Shino's question."

"I would like to answer it jiji." The Hokage nodded, curious to how he was going to answer it. "There aren't as many kids being put into the shinobi program this year because a majority of the shinobi come from the smaller clans and those civilians who want their kids to make a difference. But since an attack 7 years ago scared the majority of the village, parents are unwilling to put their children in harms way so they haven't put their kids in the program. Now the next would be the higher clans, like the Hyuuga or the Yamanaka, make up the rest. Now this year the only generation of kids to enter are the clan heirs. All the others have birthdays in the middle of the year or are too young. Because of that fact, all the clan heirs are already poised to be amazing, this class is best to do this experiment. Any other class can't do the teams of four. It would leave the classes uneven. Also the Hokage only needs one team to use the comparisons and because we have the means to make 4 teams this class is enough to do so." Naruto said looking towards the Hokage to confirm his statement. The Hokage nodded amazed at the answer.

"Yes indeed. Good job Naruto. I couldn't have said it better myself. Does that answer your question Shino-kun?" The Hokage answered turning to Shino. Shino nodded his head still surprised by the textbook like answer. All the clan heads except the Hyuuga and Uchiha were surprised. They had not expected such a well thought out answer.

"Geez Hiashi, what are you teaching this boy?" Tsume the Inuzuka head asked wide-eyed.

"Just the basics. I've started him on chakra control exercises and taught him the history and the clans. Naruto is the one that took the learning to the next level. Despite the fact that he thinks the subject is boring, he will take it far to better his knowledge and to become the strongest. He is a firm believer in knowing is half the battle." Hiashi answered smirking.

Fugaku nodded his head. "He is often found in his room studying scrolls on history and clans. So far his favorite part of history is the Yondaime's exploits and the Great Shinobi wars. He will ask me to make a test based off of what he has read every 2 weeks and he's aced every test. It's amazing how dedicated to learning he is, practically a sponge. I have no doubts in my mind that he will be an amazing shinobi. And judging by the questions being asked, this entire class is going be great." Fugaku stated. Everyone's eyes widened even further at that.

"Hmm wonder if he can play shogi or chess. Shikamaru needs a friend that can give a run for his money." Shikaku said thinking out loud.

Hiashi snorted. "Naruto has beaten anybody that he's played. I was thinking of bringing him over to see you to see how he would stack up against a Nara."

Shikaku smirked. "Now I'm glad I brought shogi and chess, though it was troublesome." Now he really wanted to know how Naruto would stack up against Shikamaru.

The Hokage raised his voice. "Alright we'll be taking a recess. Come back in about 15 minutes."

"Shikamaru come here. I got a new person for you to play." Shikaku called down to his son. A boy with pineapple hair looked at his father and grumbled as he got up and headed toward his father. A boy who was slightly overweight followed him, interested in what would happen this time.

"Naruto-kun, will you play Shikamaru in a board game?" Mikoto asked. Naruto nodded his head and moved up the stairs with Sasuke and Suzuri following. Naruto got there and looked at Shikamaru.

"Hi I'm Naruto. What would you prefer, Shogi or Chess?"

Shikamaru thought about it and decided to go with chess. "Chess is fine." Naruto nodded and sat down on the ground with Shikamaru as Shikaku got the Chess board out. Naruto and Shikamaru quickly set up the board. "This Sasuke and Suzuri. White or Black?"

"Nice to meet you. Shikamaru and this here is Chouji. I'll take White." Just then a pinkette and blonde came up.

"What'cha doin Shika? oh I'd like you to meet Sakura." The blonde said. The pinkette known as Sakura waved shyly.

"I'm playin chess with Naruto Ino." Shikamaru answered as he watched Naruto turn the board so White was on his side.

"Oh hello nice to meet you."

Naruto nodded his head as Shikamaru made his first move. He looked around the board debating his move. "Nice to meet you. The twins behind me are Sasuke and Suzuri." Suzuri jumped over to Ino and Sakura smiled.

"Hi you want to watch? Naruto's games are pretty entertaining." Suzuri asked. They both nodded and they turned back to the game. Naruto and Shikamaru had only made 2 moves each.

-15 minutes later-

By this time all the kids had gathered around the game. Naruto and Shika were still playing, and making casual conversation while doing so. Everyone had been introduced. This was the scene that greeted both the teachers and the Hokage when they went back in. "Hey what's going up there.?" the Hokage asked.

Hinata turned to answer him. "Naruto and Shikamaru are playing chess sir. They have been playing since the recess started."

'A 15 minute chess game what are they doing? Taking 5 minutes per move.' Iruka thought as he headed up there with Mizuki and the Hokage. They looked over the kids and began watching the chess game. It was Shikamaru's turn and his eyes traveled over the board thinking hard on his next move.

'I don't think I have ever played someone this long besides my dad. This kid is good.' Shika thought as he made his move, and so continued the game. Shika would move and then Naruto would. It just seemed to get more intense each move.

-10 minutes later-

Naruto made his final move. "Checkmate." He called. Suzuri and Sasuke cheered. Everyone's jaw dropped. They all had the same thoughts. 'What the hell? Where did that come from?'

Shikamaru and Shikaku looked at the board, looking for the cause of it. Shikaku gaped as he realized that he had trapped Shika on both sides. So whichever way he moved it would end in a checkmate. 'Oh Kami. He put him into a pincer attack. He took real life strategies and applied them to the chess game. He's good and by the time he graduates he'll be a one man army. Put someone like that on a team and they'll be one hell of a genin team.' Shikaku thought.

"How...what happened? I don't get it. It looked like Shika was going to win." Ino asked confused.

"That's part of the illusion. What Naruto used was a pincer strategy. This particular one makes the receiver think he is going to win and ends up falling right into the trap that springs from his blind spot. Naruto here applied the same principle. He put Shikamaru into a position where either way he went he was put into a position where Naruto only had one move for checkmate. All in all Naruto applied real world strategies to his game. But something like that takes skill and knowledge of your opponent, as well as complete faith in your teammates. Only the Yondaime's team had been able to pull it off. It was....."

"During the Third Great Shinobi war. He had been promoted to jounin with his entire team. They used a pincer attack to completely destroy a unit of Iwa ninja. The Yondaime had gone in alone drawing their attention. He slowly but surely worked them into position and boom. His teammates attacked using their most deadly jutsus. The unit never stood a chance. Both his teammates were excellent at stealth and were never detected. It was a few days later when he earned his name Konoha's Yellow Flash because of his self developed technique the Hiraishin no jutsu, or the flying thunder god technique. It made so the Yondaime moved so fast all you saw was a flash of yellow. It was said it was that technique and his other self developed one, the Rasengan, that he was able to obliterate the Iwa army and allowed him to become the Yondaime." Naruto finished. The adult's jaw dropped at Naruto. 'Who the hell is this kid?' was the thought going through Iruka's and Mizuki's head.

"Well done Naruto. You know a lot about the Yondaime's exploits." the Hokage complimented.

Naruto nodded his head smiling at the praise. "Yeah. The Yondaime is my role model. He's skill level is what I'm aiming for. In my opinion when someone has a goal to reach they work twice as hard as if they were just doing something to do it." Naruto said. All the kids had one thought going through their heads. 'What's my goal going to be?' The parents noticed their kids' line of thought and immediately knew they were going to be trying their best these next few years.

"Well if we are done with all this. Let's get on with today seeing as we have already spent about 30 minutes of necessary time." Iruka asked trying to get back on track so he could get out of there and question the Hokage about Naruto. Everyone looked sheepish at that. And the students rushed to their seats as Iruka and Mizuki walked to the front of the room. They quickly began to inform everyone on what they were going to cover that year. 'I've already learned this but everything that happens here will help me towards my goal and my dream to become Hokage just like the Yondaime' Naruto thought. His years to become a shinobi began and he was going to make damn sure none of his precious people were going to be hurt in anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.**_

_'Thought'_

_"Speak"_

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

_**"Kyuubi speech, **_**Inner Sakura or Izzy(AN: they are the same person to lazy to type inner Sakura all the time.), andjutsu"**

**Summary: **During Kumo's attempt to kidnap Hinata the ninja also attempted to kidnap the Uchiha heiress, Suzuri. Naruto helped stop the ninja and opened Hiashi's and Fugaku's eyes to what was happening to Naruto in the village. They took it upon themselves to train Naruto to be the best he can be. Watch as Naruto trains and works to protect his loved ones and fulfill his dreams.

* * *

-timeskip (6 years later)-

Naruto and the gang had been in the academy for 6 years now and had learned a lot. They all trained with their families and grew stronger every year. Now they stacked up against the strongest genin the village had to offer. In the last 6 years they had been training together getting to know each other.

Naruto now stood at 5'7" and was the smartest and strongest of the lot. He was sort of like the leader to all of them. He was older and looked out for everyone. He never let anybody get left behind. If one person didn't get something then everyone would stay and help until they did. Naruto would be the teacher since he was always studying and learning things ahead of them. You needed something Naruto would do everything he can to do it, the big brother to everyone. Today he was wearing a black sleeveless pullover. Under that he wore a white t-shirt and black jeans. He wore a pair of black combat boots and fingerless gloves.

The academy had just gotten out and Naruto, Sasuke, and Suzuri were on their way to the Hokage's office. The Hokage needed them for something but he didn't specify what. They were about 10 minutes away when a couple of Anbu shoed up in front of them. "We're here to take you to the Hokage's office. He needs to speak to you and your class immediately." One with a bear mask said. The kids nodded and the Anbu shunshined them away the office. Once there they noticed the Hokage looked incredibly worried. There was also about 4 jounin in there as well. A few minutes later everyone was there. Naruto looked around the assembled classmates. Everyone looked so different from the beginning. His traveled over every single one of them and thought back to how they had become precious to him. Then his eyes landed in the three kids who are newest to Konoha.

Natsuki was the shyest out of the three of them. She had blue hair and purple eyes. Naruto had been the first to talk to her and thus she clung to him for the first few months of her adjustment. He always called her cute when she got into her clingy/shy mode and would end up blushing up a storm. Over time she grew out of it but she was still shy around new people and around Naruto. She had developed quite the crush on him, but didn't want to say anything because she knew both Suzuri and Hinata had crushes on him to and they were more assertive than her. Naruto liked that in a girl. It was so obvious. Her skills lied along the path of close to mid range combat. Using summon animals to fight along side her in. She was ranked 4 in girls and 7 overall in the class.

Daisuke was the most outgoing and the oldest out of them. He had red spiky hair and onyx eyes. He and Naruto had butted heads because they were both competitive and wanted the "Alpha" position. He had a crush on Natsuki and would often act out trying to impress her. He was brash and often acted without thinking. It often caused him to be cracked over the head by his brother. His skills were close combat with his kodaichis. He was ranked 9 in boys and 12 overall in the class.

Riku was Daisuke's twin brother and was more calm and calculating than his brother. He was often seen hitting his brother and keeping him in line. He had silver hair tied back in a ponytail and onyx eyes. He was wary of Naruto but soon got over that and generally liked the blonde. He often teased his brother, when they were at home, over his crush on Natsuki. His skills, like his brother, dealt with close combat. He was ranked 7 in boys and 10 overall in class.

The three of them had formed a bond over the years because of their status as "new". They bonded as brothers and sister. And Naruto was glad they had found friends in themselves and the others. The Hokage cleared his throat bring Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Now I know you all are wondering what you are doing here. I have just got word that Gai's newly appointed genin team has gotten a mission where the client has lied. Now I know this is nothing new but what concerns me is the fact that it went from a regular C-rank mission to A-rank." Everyone gasped. "Yes I know. And now they are holed up in the client's house with two injured missing nin and everyone worse for wear. Now Naruto I'm sure you're thinking what this has to do with your class am I right?" Naruto nodded his head. "Right now I'm doing this because all the other genin are busy and you are all that's left besides these 4 jounin that are suited for this. Now don't think I am forcing anybody to do this so I'll ask now. Is there anyone who does not wish to answer their call for help?" Sasuke looked around at the assembled classmates and all the same thought 'lets do this.' Naruto turned his head at Sasuke who nodded at him. Naruto nodded his head and turned back to his leader.

"All of us which to go help Gai-sensei's team sir. We will do our best to get them back safe and sound and help them complete their mission." Naruto responded to the question. One jounin with a face mask looked at Naruto. 'He's natural born leader. They all seem to fall in behind him and follow his instructions.' The other jounin seemed to be having the similar thought.

"Very well then. Let me introduce you to your jounin leaders on this mission. The one with the face mask is Hatake Kakashi. The one next to him is Yuuhi Kurenai. Next her, is my son Sarutobi Asuma. And last but not least Mitarashi Anko." The Hokage stated. Naruto nodded in his direction.

"Nice to meet all of you. You all have amazing records. I'm Naruto and the two flanking me are Sasuke and Suzuri. Headed to Sasuke's left are Kiba Hinata Shino Natsuki and Riku. To Suzuri's right are Sakura Ino Shikamaru Chouji and Daisuke." Naruto responded. The jounin nodded their head and turned back to the Hokage. They were all surprised by the fact as he named them off they stepped into line where he said them. Now that was leadership. 'Good job Naruto-kun. You are well on your way to achieving your goal of becoming Hokage.' Sarutobi thought. (AN: that's not Asuma that's the third Hokage).

"Now to do this formally. Your mission is to rescue team nine and help them complete their mission. The two with them used to be enemies but since their client turned on them they turned to Team 9 for help. Now Naruto how many of your classmates know medical techniques?"

"4, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Natsuki. Not much but enough to heal damage." He answered.

The Hokage nodded. "You 4 then will be giving medical treatment with Kurenai who also knows some." The 4 girls nodded their heads. "Now Kakashi you are in charge of this and Naruto will be you commander of your makeshift genin squad. You would do well to gain knowledge from him of your team. Rely on him to keep the kids in order." Kakashi nodded. "Alright dismissed. Kakashi command your team."

"Alright all of you go back home and pack for a month long mission. The four of us will be doing quick bag checks at the gate. I expect you all there in 1 hour. Now move." Kakashi ordered. And the kids were out the door by the time he finished his sentence. All four jounins shunshined to their house to prepare.

-timeskip (15 minutes out of the gate)-

The group were traveling via tree jumping. At the speed they were going at, they'd reach wave in a day and a half. Kakashi was currently drilling Naruto on hi wardsand had so far learned about Natsuki, Daisuke, Riku and Sasuke and was listening as Naruto explained Suzuri's skill level. "....she is close-mid range combat and specilizes like most Uchiha in the Fire element. She knows **hosenka and goukakyuu.** Her taijutsu skill is top in the girls and 3rd overall. She carries a small dagger in her sleeve. Now on to Hinata. Like her family she is taijutsu oriented. She's talented in tracking. Her talent in jyuuken is highest right behind Neji. Not much else. Hm lets see. Sakura has low reserves but amazing control. Best suited for mid-long range as back up with genjutsu. Or as a med-nin. I have learning some low level genjutsu. She's learned 7 of the 10 techniques on the scroll I gave her. She would do well under Kurenai-sensei. Ino is the same as Sakura only more suited for interrogation. Shika is like any other Nara and Chouji the same with the Akimichi only they are more advanced than any their age. Shino has 2 hives and is well on his way to becooming the best in his clan. Mid-long range and tracking. Not much else I can say." Naruto finished up. Kakashi nodded his head in clarification.

'This boy has trained them well, and he hasn't fallen back in the slightest. Hokage-sama was right in that I should trust him in leading these temporary genin.' Kakashi thought.

(With Anko, Kurenai, and Hinata)

"..you like the little brat don't you?" Anko says towards Hinata with a knowing smile. Hinata blushes and attempts to stutter out an answer but all that came out were little squeeks. That was enough to confirm it for Anko. 'Ooooh I'm going to have so much fun with this one.' Anko thought deviously with a wicked grin. Kurenai recognized the grin and narrowed her eyes. 'What are you planning Anko?' Kurenai thought as started moving towards Suzuri and her brother. 'Whatever it is I won't let you hurt Hinata-chan.

(with uchiha twins.)

Anko had moved up silently behind them and began to listen in on their conversation.

".....on't know why you haven't told him yet. The sooner you tell him the sooner you'll get your answer." Sasuke said to his sister. Suzuri was watching Naruto chat away with Kakashi, wondering what they were talking about.

"Well...right now Naruto is concentrating on getting stronger and I don't want to ruin that. Plus Hinata likes him to and I don't want to hurt my best friend."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Women are so confusing.'

Meanwhile behind them Anko was grinning to herself. 'Oh yeah I love blackmail.'

The group travelled for another 45 minutes. They saw a small tea house in the distance. Naruto looked back over his shoulder at Sakura and Ino and saw that they tired out. The others he could tell were almost there as well. He turned back to Kakashi. "We should break at that tea shop. Sakura and Ino are tired and the others are starting to tire as well."

Kakashi took a peek over his shoulder and didn't see what Naruto saw. "What do you mean? They look fine."

"I've grown up with them. They're hiding it because they don't want to slow us down and besides we are making good time. We continue with this pace we should be there be tomorrow morning. And anyway what use are we if we aren't in fighting condition. Both Sakura's and Ino's limit is about 2 hours at a pace like this. Anyway we all could go for some tea and food in our stomachs." Kakashi nodded at his logic and began to slow his pace as they came up to the shop.

Turning around he addressed the team. "We'll stop here and rest for a bit." The temporary genin gave sighs of relief as they gave Naruto grateful stares. Everyone headed into the shop and sat down at the tables. The owners were surprised by the big lot. It was normally slow around this time of day, especially from ninja. They set about getting everybodies orders. Once down they went into the kitchen getting everthing ready. While they did that everyone began to talk about what they could expect from this mission. Naruto was sitting with the jounin garnering information on Gato and truly what to expect so he could properly prepare himself and his classmates.

"....klling of course. Everyone should expect to make their first kill." Kurnai informed. Kakashi glanced at Narutoto see his reaction to this statement. The other jounin didn't know about it but Naruto had made his first kill when he was 7 and half. Suzuri had been in trouble and Naruto to the rescue.

"Yes most definately. Well Gato hires more of thugs and mercenaries than ninja, so very little will know ninjutsu or genjutsu. And the ninjas he will hire will be missing nin but you can leave them to us. If what Gai's report says is true then we'll need to be careful when approaching their safe house. Gato has supposedly taken over the town and enslaved all the people." Asuma said. All the jounin knew what he ws leaving out but they didn't want to scare the kids to bad. Little did they Naruto knew what that unspoken thing was. He may be young but he is perceptive and smart and can connect the dots. But he didn't say anything. He knew some of his class was listening in and wanted them to experience things on their own. But his mind kept going back to what Kurenai had said about killing. The last time he had killed, Naruto was 7 1/2 years old. He was saving Suzuri and slaughtered alot people.

(flashback - 5 1/2 years ago)

Suzuri was walking back home with Naruto from the Hokage's office. Naruto kept his senses on high alert. Even though he was considered under the Uchiha and Hyuuga there was still those people that tried when he was out and about late at night. He was looking to his left in an alley when Suzuri squeeled and ran off. Naruto snapped his head in her direction as she turned the corner following something Naruto couldn't see. He booked after her but when he turned the corner she was pretty far down the street. Naruto ran as fast as he could to catch up. He watched as she turned the corner. 'Crap I'm still so far away.' Naruto thought. 'I shouldn't have let this happen in the first place'

-With Suzuri-

She turned the corner and followed the white bunny into an alley. She got to the back and looked around for the bunny. "Here bunny. Suzuri-chan won't hurt you." She called out.

"Hey hey check it out. It worked we found another one. She is a bit older than what he wants but hey if she looks like this now she'll be a looker when she's older and she still impressionable." said someone from behind her. She turned and saw 3 men at the entrance of the alley. Suzuri was really scared now. She looked around and noticed that Naruto wasn't anywhere near her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized she was now in alo of trouble. "HEY have you guys found anyone yet?" another voice came around a corner. The lead person in the trio that had found her turned to address the newcomer.

"Yeah and she's going to be a knockout when she gets older. Though I don't know what kind of parents would let a 6 year old travel alone." he said. The newcomer nodded his head and motioned to another group of men who was pulling along a cage. Suzuri saw it was filled with young girls around her age and her eyes widened and she really began to cry. 'Naruto where are you?' she thought and hoped he showed up soon. The two men who had flanked the first moved foward on his command to go and get her and put her in the cage with the rest of the girls. The moment their hands touched her she began screaming and kicking trying to keep them off. One of the men got kid in the face and got his nose broke. "God shut up you stupid kid. Stop strugglin so much. Your parents obviously don't want you if they left you alone this late at night. They had gotten about 5 feet when they heard the first scream of pain. They all looked towards the entrance wondering what the fuck that was all about.

-back to Naruto-

Naruto had turned the corner as Suzuri started screaming. He looked in the direction of an alley with a cart full of little girls in it parked right in front. Naruto hated alot of things but at the top of that list was people who mistreat kids in any way. Naruto's rage hit an all new high and he saw red before taking out a kunai that his Inu-nii-san had given him as the official start of his training. He charged foward at the closest guy jumped and stbbed him in the neck. The man screamed in pain before it gurguled away. Naruto wrenched the kunai from his neck and turned to the next guy stabbing him in the gut. Naruto grabbed the dagger at his waist as he pulled out the kunai and used that dagger to jam it in his eye. By now everyone had broke out of their shock and pulled out their respective weapons. One thug charged at Naruto aiming to kill with one blow. But because of the abuse Naruto slightly knew how to defend himself and ducked the wild swing jaming his kunai into his thigh and as the man fell Naruto brought the dagger up and rammed it through his chin. Senseing another attack Naruto pulled the dagger free and spun but was not fast enough to dodge the blow and recieved a gash on his right arm. He dropped the dagger but refused to give up and full body tackled the man around hiw knees stealing his dagger and stabbing him three times before he was kicked in the face by another. Naruto was sent flying and skidded to halt a few feet away. Naruto still clutching the dagger, staggered to his feet and took a wild swing and hit flesh. He had cut a guys hand off that was trying to grab him. Naruto who was now steady looked at the remaining men, and realized he was going to really need some help. Flaring his chakra as the men charged. Naruto fought as hard as he colud but it was still not enough.

In less than 5 minutes Anbu showed up with the Hokage and the Uchiha and Hyuuga head to see a bloode bath bfore their eyes and in the middle of it was a sobbing Suzuri and an unconcious, bleeding Naruto. They also noticed a cage with young girls who were wide eyed and crying lookin towards Suzuri and Naruto. Inu was in immediate action as he moved towards Naruto and Suzuri with Hiashi and Fugaku hot on his heels. Hokage barked out orders to the Anbu. Telling them to look for survivors and to open the cage and free the girls tking everyone to the hospital and to burn the dead bodies. He looked towards Inu and the others and noticed Hiashi was using what little medical knowledge to check on Suzuri while Fugaku attempted to calm his daughter down from her second almost kidnapping event. Meanwhile Inu was checcking Naruto while at the same time doing the handsigns for shunshin. Fugaku and Hiashi did the same with Suzuri leaving the Anbu with the clean up. The Hokage followed.

He appeared in the hospital as Haruka, Naruto's personel doctor, was carting him away with a few nurses and her assistant, Aiko running beside her. Inu and Hiashi was right behind them while Fugaku was securing his daughters wellfare. The Hokage moved towards Inu and Hiashi and waited with them right outside the emergency room. Fugaku joined them later with Suzuri asleep in his arms. He had sent messages to his wife and Hiashi's letting them know the situation. Not 10 minutes later did his family and Hiashi's appear outside the waiting room. They all looked worried as they sat on the benches by their respective husbands. Sasuke moved towards his sister worried for her. Because he was her twin he and her had a special connection. Sitting next her, he grabbed her hand and waited for the doctors to come out to tell them that Naruto was going to be ok.

A few minutes later Aiko came out looking worried. "Hokage-sama Naruto is bleeding out to fast. He needs a blood transfusion but the problem is Naruto has a rare bloodtype and we don't have any in stock." Everyone began to get worried.

"I have the same bloodtype as Naruto-kun. I've had to give him a tranfusion before." Itachi spoke up. Aiko nodded but she knew they would need more.

Hiashi remebering the fact that Neji, his brother Hizashi's son, also had the same blood type as Naruto. He turned towards his nephew. "Neji will you help Naruto-kun and give him some of your blood?" Neji nodded and headed into the room with Aiko and Itachi. It was about 30 minutes before Itachi and Neji came back with instructions to take it easy and drink plenty of fluids. It was another 30 minutes when Naruto was wheeled out with Haruka and Aiko. Haruka swerved off to give the report while Aiko stayed with Naruto to make sure he got settled and his normal guards were posted outside his room. Mikoto and Hikari took the kids and followed the doctors towards Naruto's room while the men stayed back to hear the report.

"Naruto suffered some real deep injuries. I can tell this wasn't a normal attack by the villagers. Multiple stab wounds and two deep gashes to his right arm. Also some defensive wounds were on his forearms. Its clear Naruto got into a fight he couldn't handle." Haruka summarized.

The Hokage looked contemplative. He thought back on the scene that he had seen and counted 8 bodies. "By the looks of what we showed up on, Naruto could handle it so long as he took them on 1 on 1. Looks like when he was finishing them up they ganged up on him. We'll have to get the full story from Naruto once he wakes up and Suzuri's view once she wakes up and is feeling better."

Everyone nodded and headed toward Naruto's room. Just then Hiashi realized something that nobody had taken into account. "Um what will Neji's and Itachi's blood do to Naruto? I mean will he gain our bloodline of will it just leave him as is? Considering the Kyuubi and its effect on his chakra system, could it do anything to his blood and DNA?" Hiashi asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem as far as medical reasons are concerned. But the whole Kyuubi issue will need to be addressed by Jiraiya since he knows more about the seal than I do." the Hokage answered. The clan heads nodded their heads at the answer. So they would leave it up to Jiraiya to check on that.

(flashback end)

Naruto Came out of his thoughts as his meal was placed in front of him. He looked to his left to see Kakashi looking at him with a sympathetic look. He touched his shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be alright. They have more experience now and so do you." All jounin looked at the two of them oddly. They all had the same thought 'What are they talking about?'

"I know but that doesn't change anything. I did what I had to do back then. I know that. But it's still hard you know. I don't want them going through that. They aren't all the same and all of them have different mental capacities. They can only take so much at once and this might break them." Naruto responded honestly. The jounin's jaw dropped. 'Naruto has killed before. When was this?' Kurenai thought. 'Hinata never mentioned anything before and she's known him almost as long as Sasuke and Suzuri has. Why wouldn't she tell? She said that she could tell me anything'

'Wow this kid just keeps on surprising me. Wonder what else he can do.' were the shared thoughts of Anko and Asuma.

"Yes well you can't keep them sheltered forever." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded his head and looked over his shoulder at his friends. They all looked happy and completely oblivious to the cruel truth all shinobi must face and they were going to get a rude awakening on this mission. They were his brothers and sisters and their pain was his pain. Their burden was his burden. They knew that, he knew that, there wasn't anybody in Konoha who didn't know it. And he would be damned before he lets anybody change that. Turning back to his plate he smiled reassured that he would be there for his family when they needed.

-timeskip 40 minutes later-

The group was back out on the road again and moving at full speed. Naruto, Kakashi and Anko summoned Kage bunshins to carry everyone. They wanted to get as close to wave as possible by nightfall. There was no talking. Everyone just concentrating on working as hard as they could to get to wave and give Gai the help they needed as soon as possible. Travelling for hours only resting long enough to recoup and drinking water. Even when nightfell they didn't stop. It was only until Kakashi noticed the kids had fallen asleep that he called a stop and set up camp. Naruto spent time setting up the tents for the girls first. Soon as that was done he gently laid each girl in their respective sleeping bags make sure they were comfortable. He moved out and saw that Kakashi had set up his and Sasuke's tenta and everyone was safely settled. He walked towards his tent.

"Your watch is right after mine I'll wake you when it's time. Your watch is last so wake us all about 7 if you can tell." Kakashi told Naruto. He nodded his head yawning and slipped into his tent and laid down. The moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Hours later he was awoken by Kakashi. "Its your watch now. Remember 7 o'clock." Naruto nodded and got up stretching. He met Kakashi outside his tent. "Alright all you really need to do is keep your senses open and warn us if you feel anything that you think is a threat let one of the jounin know." Kakashi informed him.

"Alright I'll take care of things go to sleep nii-san you look like you need it." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded his head and headed off to the tent he shared with Asuma. Naruto moved over towards the fire pit and sat leaning against a log as he expanded his senses to the outer perimeter of the campsite. After awhile he realized that was boring so he summoned some kage bunshins and sent them out to guard duty. He started meditating working on his control again. Hours later he "awoke" from his slumber. It was about an hour and a half from 7 so he summoned more Kage bunshin ato go hunting. He extended his senses again and dispelled the bunshin from earlier. While he was doing so he sifted through the memories of the bunshin from last night. He was taught that Kage bunshins were very useful in many things. What made them so useful was that when dispersedthe memories they gained is passed to the original.

Nothing much had happend last night. A few animals crossing by but nothing out og the ordinary. Though one of the clones had discovered a cave with weird marks carved all along its entrance. He moved over to it and leavin a clone to take car of things. Exploring the first like 20 yards of the cave he got a weird vibe. So he left and decided to let Kakashi know about it and let him deal with it. But as he left he felt drawn to go back to the cave. Naruto paused but continued on his way and would come back with Kakashi if he decided to come back. He arrived back at the campsite he saw that the bunshins were back and had started the fire again and was cleaning and getting ready all that they had caught. Naruto started getting the dishes ready that everyone was going to use. Once the bunshins were done he put the food over the fire and began to cook the rabbits that had been cooked. He steamed some rice up while he did so. Seasoning the rabbit as it began to cook. Ten minutes later the enticing aroma was beginning to make Naruto's mouth water. He looked at his watch and noticed it was 7. He rose and moved towards Kakashi's and Asuma's tent and woke them up first. While they woke the rest Naruto finished up the meal.

Anko and Kurenai came out well rested. "Hey Kurenai nice job setting up the tent. That was the best nights sleep I've had on a mission." Anko said.

"What do you mean I thought you set up the tent last night?" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto did it." Asuma said as he walked back to the fire. His stomach grumbling for the food Naruto was cooking. Kurenai and Anko looked at each other and knew that kid was some guy to have set something that comfortable up. They then noticed the aroma wafting through their campsite. They looked towards the source and noticed Naruto dishing out rice and rabbit. The kids rushed past them and lined up. Naruto gave them their plates and immediately sat down to eat. Naruto dished out 2 more plates and held them up in their direction. Moving towards him they grabbed their plates and sat down to eat. Naruto took his own plate and began eating.

-30 minutes later-

Everyone was back on the road. Naruto was telling Kakashi about the cave one ofhis clones had found. Also about the feelings he had about the place. "It was really weird. It gavee me a weird vibe but at the same time it also felt like I was meant to be there. And when I left I had this tugging at the back of my head that I should go back." Naruto explained.

Kakashi was intrigued now. "Do you still have this felling now?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Though its less persistent now then it was when I left and was walking back to camp."

"Alright. If the feeling is still there after the mission then you and me will go and take a look." Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto nodded glad that the problem will be solved eventually. he turned back to the front and the group continued on in silence. They travelled until they got to this big river with a bridge half finished.

"That is one helluva bridge. How the hell did he actually build this. This must have taken months to get this far." Kiba said. Quoting everyone's thoughts.

"Yes well if you have the dedication then you can do something like this. Take will to. Take this as a lesson all of you. It will be useful in our profession." Naruto said. The jounin except Kakashi had their jaws on the ground. The temporary genin however took this to heart. All of them had the same goal and that would be to help Naruto achieve his dream. No backing down. He was their role model and the one who helped them the most. They would return that debt tenfold if they could. And that was a promise that all had made when Naruto saved all of them in some way.

The jounin on the other hand were surprised by the wise words from such a young boy. He hasn't even graduated yet and he knew what would aid them in the shinobi world. He was definately going to be an amazing leader for Konoha. And if he tried he could probably unite the entire elemental countries.

"Now that we are done sight seeing, lets find a way to get across this huge ass river." Kakashi said. He was proud of Naruto. He had noticed that the kids had been losing morale and Naruto had brought that morale back up and now they were more than ready at least mentally for certain things that will happen on this mission. They travelled around a little bit and couldn't find away across. So they headed back towards the bridge and noticed that they could get to the bridge by a series of platforms that connected to the bridge. Moving quickly they hopped across the platforms and used the scaffoldings to get to the top of the bridge. They moved quietly and at the top checked for any signs of enemy movement. Senseing none they moved on. Crossing the bridge they looked around. "Don't see any signs of where they could of gone." Asuma said.

"Kiba see if you can find Neji's scent." Naruto order. He nodded and he started sniffing around while Akamaru sniffed the ground. Akamaru barked and Kiba sniffed and confirmed.

"This way." Nodding everyone followed him and Akamaru. Heading through the forest they moved quickly and quietly towards the house. "I'm getting more scents. One is definately Neji's. Got three females, and four males. One is a little kid mabye 8 at the most. And blood as well. Probably from the wounded." Kiba reported as they got closer to their safe house. Nodding his head Kakashi told eveyone to speed up. They needed to get there as soon as possible to provide back up for Gai and his team. Reaching their destination in 10 minutes they saw a cabin. Walking up to the door Kakashi knocked hard on the door.

"Gai it's me Kakashi open up. We're your back up." There was a few moments silence when the door opened and revealed a tired looking Gai with Neji and a young girl standing behind him. Both ready for a fight if necessary. Neji gave a sigh seeing Naruto and the rest of his class behind the jounins. Naruto was strong he had to admit that and his class was well their way to following his lead.

"Thank Kami you guys showed up. Gato has the whole town rigged and none of us are god hunters. Well of course except the hunter nin thats with Zabuza but she's to hurt to really do much." Gai said

"Don't worry Naruto is an excellent hunter and we still have the food we brought since Naruto hunted for this morning. And we'll be setting up patrols during the nights." Kakshi responded.

Naruto turned to Hinata and the other girls. "Why don't you get started on treating the wounded. That way we can have everyone back up to par as soon as possible."

Hinata nodded and asked Neji if he could show them the where he wounded were. He nodded and lead the five girls upstairs to the room set aside for Zabuza, Lee and Haku. He introduced them when they entered the room. Meanwhile downstairs Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma were talking about setting up the patrols. There would be 1 jounin per group.

"I think it depends on the kids and their strengths. Kids should be put with the jounin who bests back them up. Wheres that one kid. He should be able to help us with this." Anko said.

"I agree. That way we know the kids are getting the most expeirence possible and we can still back them up. We should also change it up slightly so we know ahead of time who works with who and whose skil work with whose skill." Kurenai offered. Kakashi nodded his head and called for Naruto. Naruto came in and sat down next Kakashi.

"So what do you need?" Naruto asked.

"We need your help setting up patrols. We decided we are going to do so according to their skills and the jounin who best fits as support. So where should we start." Asuma answered.

"Well it would be rather productive if I knew what you all were cabable of. I know Kakashi because I grew up with him around and Gai by his reputation but the rest not sure of." Naruto said.

"Right well Asuma is a wind based element. He uses tench knives and is wind-based element. Anko uses summons with her style of taijutsu and uses all types of ninjutsu. I'm genjutsu oriented and uses that mostly." Kurenai answered. Naruto nodded as he took a piece of paper and jotted some things down. He hummed to himself as he thought of the jounins' skill and his classmates' skill. Grbbing another pieces of paper and he wrote down the jounins names.

"How many per team?" Naruto asked as he began chewing on the end of his pen.

"Well we have 5 jounins and 15 genin, so 3 per jounin. Feel free to mix Gai's team in there as well." Kakashi answered.

Nodding his head Naruto went back to work. He wrote down names of his classmates under the a specific jounin. He repeated multiple times making sure they had multiple choices to choose from.

"Ok the best teams here would be like this. I'll start with Kakashi. Because your an all-rounder type it would be best to have a type for each so you'll have Daisuke, Sakura, and Sasuke. Now on to Asuma. Judging by what I was told you'll have 2 mid to long range and 1 close to mid range. So you'll have Shino Suzuri and Hinata. Gai will have Shika Chouji and Ino. Anko Natsuki Riku and Kiba and Kurenai Me Lee and Tenten." Naruto nodded to himself in affirmation.

"Sounds good but um how did you know about Tenten's and Lee's abilities?" Gai asked.

"Neji shares genin experiences with me and well in order to do so he had to tell me about his team and what they could do." Naruto answered.

Kakashi clapped. "Alright now that we're done. Kurenai take first watch and hand off to Anko after that is Asuma I'll take it after that and then Gai. We'll start the patrols with the genin tomorrow. Kurenai because you have a more experienced team you'll take first patrol. We'll set parameters of the patrol in the morning. Let the genin rest and once Zabuza and his apprentice are healed up we'll draw battle plans. But I will say this. Use extreme caution with everything you do. If Gato has hired another ninja team they'll know what to look for. Naruto make sure you tell your class that." Naruto nodded at him and moved to gather the class to tell them. Neji and his team already knew this stuff. "NARUTO" He turned. "This is very important. You need to make sure they understand this." Kakashi told him. Naruto nodded and continued on his way.

"He is definately a prodigy in his own right. What's his deal?" Anko said as she stared at the door Naruto had left.

"He is just striving to be the best ninja possible." Kakashi answered.

"Well I must say he is well on his way to doing so. His flames of youth burn incredibly bright." Gai said loudly.

* * *

And End.

Well I must say that took longer than I wanted it to but here it is. Next time the rest of the class meets combat first hand. Naruto finds out something shocking. You all have one more chapter to mak your votes on Naruto's teammates. Catch you all later in the next chapter of Naruto's New Fate.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: If after reading this you see there are spelling errors or mistakes please feel free to let me know.**_

_'Thought'_

_"Speak"_

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

_**"Kyuubi speech, **_**Inner Sakura or Izzy(AN: they are the same person to lazy to type inner Sakura all the time.), and jutsu"**

* * *

-next day-

Kurenai, Naruto, Lee, Tenten were patrolling the perimeter of the cottage. Kurenai had Naruto send **Kagebunshin** around as well to set up traps and things around the farthest edge of the perimeter. So far nothing was going on. Kakashi took the other genin to train them with Gai Anko and Asuma. They were going to get them up to par on things for this mission. Naruto was worried about his fellow classmates and how they were going to react with their first kill. He had wanted to be there for their training but he needed to stay focused on the mission. One of his bunshin popped and he got its memories about a team of thugs headed towards the cottage.

"Kurenai-sensei there is a group of thugs heading for the house." Naruto relayed to his jounin leader.

"Right. Take Tenten and go deal with it. Meet us at checkpoint R64 when it's finished." Nodding his head he turned around and headed towards his estimate of where they would meet up with them.

"Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Naruto responded.

"….have you ever killed before?" she asked him hesitantly.

He was silent for a while. "Yes I have. I was young and it was necessary."

"How did you get over it?"

"I…well that's a hard one. I'd have to tell you the story for me to do so. Have you made a kill yet?"

"No not yet. I'm kinda scared of what might happen."

Naruto slowed down so he was side by side with her. Looking towards her, he spoke. "It's hard. That I'll admit. The feeling afterward is degrading. You feel like you don't deserve anything at all. But it won't last, as long as you have friends and people you care about. They'll be there to support you and help you through it." Tenten looked into his eyes and realized that he was going to be one of those people as well. She was grateful to have him with her right now.

They reached their destination soon after their small discussion. "Alright my clone saw about 6 of them. It would be best to set an ambush and attack from behind. I'll go in first and you can support me." Naruto stated. As he pulled a pair pf daggers out.

"You use daggers?" Tenten asked.

"Yes but I prefer my normal blade. Though seeing as I left that at the cabin I'll use these. I still need to train with it but I'm good enough with it." Naruto said as he began to move into position.

They set themselves up on both sides and waited for them to pass. Once they did Naruto sprung. Catching one by surprised, Naruto's left dagger lodged into the thugs throat. Ripping it out, he turned to the rest getting into a loose stance. He smirked and moved forward attacking the guy to the left. The thug dodged out of the way right into a kunai thrown by Tenten. The man dropped dead. Naruto turned and blocked a katana with the right dagger and stabbed him in the stomach with the dagger in his left hand. Tenten had come out of the woods now and was attacking 2 thugs to his left. He turned and threw a dagger at the one on her right. It lodged into his neck, which allowed Tenten to finish off the last one. Naruto walked towards the thug and wrenched the dagger out and cleaned it off before putting it back into the sheath.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked her. Tenten looked pale. She shook her head and moved towards a tree and puked her guts out. Naruto sighed and moved over to her and rubbed her back until she felt better. He lead her back towards the forest to get her away from the battle. He helped her sit down and told her he would be right back. Moving back to the battlefield, he looted the bodies, finding an interesting letter, he then piled them up. Forming some quick hand seals he called out "**Goukakyuu no jutsu".** He lit the bodies on fire and walked back to Tenten.

"Feeling any better?" Naruto asked kneeling next to her.

"A little, but I it feels like I have blood on my hands and I can't get it off." Tenten responded.

"Yeah it'll fell like that for awhile. But once you get over the fact that you've killed then it will go away."

"How do you do that though? He may have been bad but did he really deserve death?"

"No one deserves death Tenten. But the fact is when you're in battle it's him or you. If you had left him alive who would he have killed next? And if that's not enough, what would have happened to Inari and Tsunami and Tazuna if we let them live?"

Tenten sat there silently, thinking through what Naruto had told her. Nodding her head color returned to her face and she regained her conviction. Standing up she turned to Naruto with determined eyes. "Let's go. Kurenai-sensei will be waiting and she'll need us if Gato is going to be starting skirmishes like this one. It will be best if she has all of us hands on." Tenten responded. Smiling at her Naruto nodded his head and turned taking off into the trees heading towards checkpoint R64 to meet up with Kurenai and Lee. They were at full sprint wanting to get there as fast as possible. Naruto kept his senses at full like Fugaku had taught him to do. He also extended his chakra for the extra sense that his normal 5 sense can't tell him. He noticed something to his right about 12 miles away.

'What the hell? Why does that feel like that cave I found on our way here? I'll have to report this to Kakashi.' "Hold on I need to use the bathroom." The two of them stopped and Naruto walked to the right and out of site of Tenten. Summoning a Kagebunshin he sent off in search of the source of that feeling and to dispel itself after it had marked the location. Taking a quick leak he headed back to Tenten and they took off again. Speeding through the trees keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. They talked very little more concentrated on what's ahead of them. After about 10 minutes they heard the sounds of fighting. Turning towards each other they nodded. Naruto grabbed the daggers at his hips holding both in a reverse grip. Tenten pulled out a scroll and opened it ready to provide long distance fire power to Naruto and Lee.

Stopping right at the edge of the clearing they scanned the area. Taking in the fight, they saw Lee engaged in taijutsu with a couple of bandits and Kurenai holding off others using genjutsu. "Go support Lee I'll help Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said. Tenten nodded and jumped off towards Lee raining kunai on the bandits heading out of the trees heading towards Lee.

-With Kurenai-

'This is getting out of hand. I'm not great at taijutsu and with as many bandits as there is I might just have to end up doing just that. Lee is doing pretty well but.....' Kurenai's thoughts were interrupted as a bandit got in close and a katana was heading straight for her head. Closing her eyes she waited for the blow. CLANG. Her eyes snapped open at the sound. Seeing Naruto standing in front of her holding off the katana with a dagger. He swung his right hand forward slicing into the man's throat.

"You alright Kurenai-sensei? No damage?" Naruto asked keeping his eyes on the bandits ahead of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Glad you showed up. Thank-you." She responded completely relieved.

"Good. Tenten is backing up Lee but we need to finish this fast. I found a letter on one of the bandits me and Tenten fought and it has some interesting things. Kakashi-nii-san will want to see this.' Naruto said as he eyed the bandits in front of him. "And if you need any, I have soldier pills in my pouch. Feel free to use them." Nodding, Kurenai reached forward and dug in his pouch finding the pack of soldier pills. She popped one in her mouth and jumped back to provide support for Naruto.

A bandit having gotten in impatient charged forward with his katana ready to take Naruto's head off. Ducking under the swing, he swung his right dagger upward cutting him from hip to shoulder in a fluid motion. He then pushed him out of the way as he charged towards another bandit. Flipping his left dagger so it was in a foward position, he swung trying for a bandit's throat. The bandit blocked but didn't expect Naruto to swing his other dagger cutting his face. The bandit staggered back holding his cheek and Naruto jammed a dagger into his neck. He was forced to let go and jump back as a scimitar sliced down. He surveyed the area and realized this wasn't going well. Forming a cross shaped hand seal Naruto screamed "**Kagebunshin No Jutsu"** and three more Narutos poofed into existence. The four of them dropped into a loose stance ready for anything. Six bandits charged forward, each wielding a different weapon.

Tensing the Naruto on the far left ducked under a spear thrust spinning he struck a bandit coming from his left in the upper thigh and then spinning he stood up at the same time and cut into his throat. Turning back to the bandit with the spear, he dodged as he swung it downward and leapt when he attempted a leg sweep. Landing in a crouch he pounced on the bandit knocking the spear from his hands and stabbing him in the chest.

The Naruto second from the left dodged the swing aimed at his stomach from the scimitar wielding bandit. He gave a counter swing but the bandit ducked his head and a returned with downward swing. Naruto dodged and placed his foot on the blade. He lashed out with a kick to the bandits head forcing him to let go the blade. The bandit stumbled back and while he was distracted, Naruto leapt and at an angle cut into the bandit's throat as he landed.

The real Naruto was facing two bandits. One with an axe and another with a short sword. Naruto held his single dagger in his left hand in a reverse grip. He stood in a standard boxing stance. Shifting his weight between his forward foot and back foot he waited patiently for the bandits to attack. The axe bandit charged forward, lifting the axe high in a crushing downward slice. Naruto dodged right and swung the dagger but the bandit dodged by moving around the handle of his axe. Before Naruto could attack again, the other bandit had charged. Ducking, Naruto dodged the horizontal swing barely avoiding getting his head chopped off. Stepping back Naruto eyed both of them. Both charged at the same time. The axe wielder swung from the left. Naruto ducked and sliced into his shin. He was forced to roll out of the way as the short sword came down on his previous spot. Standing up, Naruto blocked the slash to his mid section and gave a left hook making the bandit stagger. Naruto spun out of the way of the axe and sliced into his neck. Turning back to the other guy he charged. Feinting right, he spun back to the left and stabbed his dagger into the bandit's jugular.

The last Naruto was facing off against a tanto wielding bandit. The bandit charged giving a wide swing. Naruto dodged left swinging his dagger towards the bandit's throat. The bandit ducked swinging his tanto towards Naruto's midsection. Naruto jumped back and once he landed jumped forward tackling the bandit to the ground. They wrestled around before Naruto was able to grab a kunai and slit the side of the bandit's neck.

All four Narutos stood ready for more.

-after the fight-

Kurenai dropped down from the trees staring wide eyed at Naruto. She had never seen such a slaughter. Naruto was a beast on the battlefield. She would only glance over towards him to see how he was doing as she covered his back and the ones hopping out of the trees, but the pieces she did see were brutal. Naruto only went for the most deadly spots in the human body. He definitely did his homework. She looked towards Lee and Tenten and they seemed out of breath, but Naruto seemed fine. His stamina was off the charts.

"Alright you three we need to head back to the cabin and switch off patrols. Its a little early but we are all tired and we need our rest after a fight like this. It was pretty long." Kurenai said. Lee and Tenten nodded their heads. Naruto stood up and walked over to Lee and Tenten and offered them some soldier pills. They each took one gratefully.

"You two alright?" he asked worried about them.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." Tenten responded.

"ME AS WELL" Lee shouted. Nodding, they all headed back towards Tazuna's house, moving as fast as possible in their condition. They reached the house in a span of 15 minutes. Spotting Kakashi and the others resting on the back porch the group headed straight towards them.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kakashi asked noticing the blood and getting worried, especially for Naruto.

"We're fine, just a little banged is all. Gato is getting bolder. He's using his bandits to test our defenses. We just got down beating down a large unit." Kurenai reported.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll need you to report what happened." He said as Anko's team took off. Anko making Kagebunshins to help the rounds much like Naruto did on his patrol. "Alright Asuma, Gai you need to get these kids up to par and fast. Get them training and as soon as Naruto is done with his report I'll send him out and he can help you out with these kids. (AN: I'm an incredibly lazy person so I'm going to call the group MSgenin from now on.) After all Naruto's word is law in this group."

"It is not. I'm open to all opinions that they have. And I take them to heart thank-you very much" Naruto retorted to Kakashi's insinuation of him being an overbearing tyrant.

Daisuke snorted. "Yeah but when it comes to training you're a monster. Your training is so killer on the knees. Oh and that Physical conditioning you forced us to do totally killer. I couldn't move right for days." He complained.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort when Hinata spoke up instead. "That may be true but you are faster and stronger than you were before. And besides if you can't handle his training than you shouldn't be a ninja because out in the real world it actually is killer." Hinata told Daisuke off.

"Yup and without him you'd still be swing that knife around like it was a club. That and you wouldn't have all those techniques and your weaknesses would be as to see as the sun." Suzuri said coming to Hinata's aid. Daisuke could only sputter as Hinata and Suzuri chewed him out for telling Naruto off. If he actually learned the lessons he was supposed to he would know better than to pick a fight with Hinata AND Suzuri at the same time, but Daisuke wasn't that smart. And so he responded with the full intent on winning this fight. Meanwhile Naruto's face was resembling a tomato. He was fully intending on responding to Daisuke but when Hinata came to his defense his face had heated up. And when Suzuri came to her aid his blush only deepened. It was one of his most deepest secrets, crushing on both the Hyuuga and Uchiha heiresses. Sasuke was the only one who knew and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. 'I can't like two girls at once, can I?" Naruto thought as he looked at his feet trying to get his blush under control and hoping that no one noticed it. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a girly scream. Looking up he found that everyone had picked sides and that the fight had escalated to being physical. The source of the scream was from Daisuke. Hinata and Suzuri were attempting to turn him into a pretzel. The jounin were trying and failing to get them back under control. 'Man they just can't behave at all can they?" Sighing Naruto took a deep breath and began to scream his head off at his classmates.

"ALL OF YOU CUT IT OUT **NOW**. ASUMA AND GAI ARE GOING TO BE TRAINING YOU GETTING READY FOR WHAT MAY COME AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE AS COOPERTIVE AS POSSIBLE. YOU **WILL **LISTEN TO EVEYTHING THEY SAY AND YOU **WILL NOT, **I REAPEAT, **NOT** GIVE THEM ANY SASS OR COMPLAINTS. NOW I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO DO AND EXPECT YOU ALL TO BE HARD AT WORK BY THE TIME I GET BACK. IS THAT ANY WAY UNCLEAR?" Naruto shouted at his fighting classmates. Hearing his shout they all scrambled around and got in line waiting for Asuma and Gai's instructions on what to do. "Good glad we understand each other." Smiling at his team, Naruto turned and headed into the house. 'By Kami that is some leadership. They lined up as soon as he finished.' Kurenai thought.

"Alright Asuma Gai get started. You three lets go Naruto is going to be waiting for us." Kakashi said getting over his surprise. Neji moved over unsure where he should line up. Kakashi, Kurenai, Tenten and Lee moved into the house to get the reports done.

Asuma and Gai were still in shock by the time Kakashi and the others had vanished. They were still trying to garner how exactly Naruto is in so much control of these MSgenin.

"Ummm Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei despite what he acts like Naruto is really strict when it comes to our training and is serious when he wants us working when he comes back out. I'd hate to see what his sadistic mind would come up with for punishment if he doesn't see us training." Chouji said shivering at the memory of some of the more evil punishments Naruto had made them do. "So uh can we get started?" He finished up. Gai was the first to snap out of it. Nodding he shook Asuma and they got started.

-Inside with the others.-

"….after the battle I escorted Tenten out of the battlefield she can regain some semblance and I went back to the battle field to dispose of the bodies. Searching them I found a couple of extra weapons and this letter with…..disturbing news." he paused to pass the letter over to Kakashi. Taking the letter Kakashi read it over quickly, his eyes widening as he did so. Reading it over multiple times to be sure it really said what it did. Sighing Kakashi passed the letter over to Kurenai and rubbed a hand over his face.

"This is serious news Naruto. You know what this means right? Suzuri and Hinata are going to need to be extra careful now. Also you'll need to tell them." Kakashi said with all seriousness. They couldn't allow it to happen.

"I know. Last time really shook Hinata and was a close call. And Suzuri wouldn't leave my side for a month after what happened 5 ½ years ago. Didn't even know they were mercenaries hired…"

"Naruto!!! That's classified you know that." Kakashi said glancing around, nervous about who might be listening in, especially Kurenai. Kurenai was very protective of Suzuri and Hinata. Who knows how she'll react to the news.

Naruto nodded. "Did we ever find the truth about….that one thing during that one party in the uh one place a few years back?" Naruto asked trying to be as vague as possible, not wanting Kurenai to blow up in his face.

"Yes it turns out it was the same deal as that one time on your way home with the Hokage." Kakashi answered just as vague.

"Alright I'm getting tired of being out of the loop here what the hell are you talking about?" Kurenai asked incredibly annoyed.

"Sorry Kurenai but it's an S-class secret ordered by the Hokage himself. Naruto and I are bound by law to not say a word. Spilling would be the same as treason and the same punishment." Kakashi replied not looking at her. "Finish your report Naruto; we'll finish this conversation later under better circumstances." Kakashi said.

Nodding his head he quickly finished his report ending with his detailed heroics for Kurenai and his awesome skill.

Smiling at him and his ego, Kakashi chuckled. "Don't ever change Naruto. You can't ever change, you're not allowed."

"Hahaha. Very funny Kakashi." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Alright get outta here. And Naruto don't tell either of them until we finish this conversation and consult with the Hokage on this. You can still do that one technique right?" Kakashi said sobering up immediately. Naruto nodded as he stood.

"As soon as I finish checking up on my classmates I'll get right on setting it up." Naruto replied as he left.

"This mission just gets more and more complicated." Kakashi said.

"Why are you telling Naruto not tell Suzuri and Hinata about this? They deserve to know more than any one. I don't know what you're hiding but it shouldn't involve hiding information like this." Kurenai said distraught that Suzuri and Hinata were in danger and they weren't going to know about it.

"Kurenai this isn't as simple as that. I wish I could tell you but Hokage's orders. This is classified and if anything came we were to tell him immediately. Now we need to finish these reports so we can get this whole thing cleared up. None of you can say a word of this, especially you Kurenai. It is extremely important that Suzuri and Hinata don't hear about this until the Hokage gives his permission." Kakashi said with all seriousness. The two genin nodded and Kurenai did as well if a little hesitantly.

-Back outside with Naruto-

Naruto had started a spar with Sasuke needing to blow off some steam. Sasuke knew something was wrong and figured it had something to do Suzuri and Hinata

"Again?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. It's really starting to worry me. I'm starting think that there is a plot against Konoha and Hinata and Suzuri are involved. By the way we're contacting the old man once Kakashi's finished with the reports. Speaking of which I need to go and start setting up for that. It'll be in our room." Naruto answered. Sasuke nodded as they stopped sparring.

"Everything's going to be alright Naruto" Sasuke said attempting to reassure is self-proclaimed older brother. Naruto nodded and let Sasuke get back to training. He went into the house and up to the room he and some of the guys were sharing. Clearing the floor he began to make three seals on the floor. Not a moment after he finished did Sasuke and Kakashi enter the room locking the room behind them.

"Is it finished?" Kakashi asked as he moved through hand seals to silence the room. Naruto nodded as he stood stretching his back out. Sasuke moved and closed the curtain so peering eyes could not see what was going on in the room. Nodding the three of them moved into the correct positions and Naruto began a long string of hand seals. After he was finished he called out **astral projection jutsu.** And in moments they found themselves in the Hokage's office. The Hokage was bent over his desk and doing paperwork.

"Hokage-sama we have some news about the information we aren't allowed to indulge." Kakashi said gaining the Hokage's attention.

"And pray tell what it is?" The Hokage said now interested in why the three men were standing in his office.

"I was on a team with Kurenai, Lee, and Tenten when a small unit of bandits tried to get through our defenses. Kurenai sent me and Tenten off to stop them and once done I found an interesting letter that you will be receiving by nightfall as soon as Anko comes back and we can send one of her snakes, but yeah it had some information on it that was…disheartening to say the least." Naruto answered.

"Oh and what is this information?" The Hokage asked now fully serious.

"It appears that Gato has hired Kumo ninja but at a price. They were told that a Hyuuga was trapped in wave. The demon brothers reported it in and now the Kumo ninja will be arriving in a few days and now not only will they realize the Hyuuga heiress is here but also the Uchiha heiress as well. And who knows what they'll do once they find out. The most pressing concern is them reporting in and asking for back up. If that is the case we will need our own back up as well." Kakashi reported in. Both the Hokage and Sasuke, who had just found out about the ninjas, eyes widened.

"I suggest at least a team of medics and Anbu. Gato obviously has plenty of fire power if he can expend his men in an attempt to get to the bridge builder" Naruto said wisely. "Also Hiashi and Fugaku need to be told. What the will do is up to them and what is allowed for them to do is up to you but they need to be told. Also contact Jiraiya and see what's going on in Kumo because I have a feeling that they need the Uchiha heiress and the Hyuuga heiress for something important" Naruto reported. The Hokage nodded.

"Right well I want you to update your teammates once night falls. I'll get you your back up as soon as possible." The Hokage answered. "Also be incredibly careful out there. Whatever Gato hired Kumo ninja for can't be good." The three nodded and Naruto let the jutsu fall.

"Man this is just getting more complicated." Naruto said as he rubbed his temples.

"I agree with you. This is getting to be such a bother. In the words of a certain Nara, so troublesome." Sasuke says to his brother.

"Yes well we have some kids who need to be informed on the most recent events." Kakashi said as he led the two boys downstairs.

"Kakashi, do you mind if I tell them? They trust me and with two of them in danger they'll want to do anything protect them and it could get ugly." Naruto informed. Kakashi nodded as he held the door open for Naruto and Sasuke before stepping through himself.

(Timeskip-night fall)

Naruto stepped up to the edge of the porch and took in a deep breath. "ALRIGHT LINE UP ALL OF YOU." Naruto called out to his class. Dropping everything they were doing and lined up in front of the porch, waiting patiently for whatever it was Naruto had to say. Sasuke moved up and flanked Naruto. "First and foremost is the development that was recently found this afternoon. You must forgive me for the late report but this matter needed consultation with the Hokage before we were allowed to indulge this information." Naruto paused here to garner the reactions from his classmates. Looking in their eyes and seeing no blame at all continued. "It has come to our attention that Gato has not hired missing nin. Inste…"

"But I thought Asuma-sensei said that's all he would hire if he hired ninja at all?" Daisuke blurted out.

Anko opened her mouth to put the boy in his place when Kakashi raised a hand clearly stating that Naruto had it covered. "Yes that is what his past actions have told us but as we were told before Gato is a business man. The option presented to him was a lot more appealing than spending money on missing Nin who, in his eyes, will most likely fail again."

"What do you mean by 'the option presented to him'?" Ino asked.

Taking a deep breath he began his answer. "At the beginning of this mission Gai's team ran into the demon brothers who report directly to Zabuza and when they made their report Gato was in the room and heard every word of it. In this report it was said that there was a Hyuuga present on this mission." The quiet whispering completely ceased. They saw Naruto's face set in a serious frown but he stood tall and calmly. "Gato being a business man and thinking that Zabuza and his apprentice would fail, sent a message to Kumo. During the Gai and his team has been cooped up in this house and as we were traveling, Gato and Kumo were negotiating terms. The agreement for was as long as Kumo were able to get their hands on this Hyuuga and beat the snot out of some Konoha ninja they would do this job for free." Neji knew immediately that the Hyuuga he was talking about was himself and as far as he could tell so could everyone else. "What neither of them knows is that Suzuri and Hinata are here and it's only a matter of time before they find out. No…."

"We won't let them take either. We'll lay down our lives for Suzuri and Hinata. Neji to. They'll have to get through this entire class before they can lay a hand on any of them" Daisuke shouts, getting the entire class to agree with them. They shouted their agreement and Naruto had little doubt that Gato would win this battle.

Smiling Naruto raised his hand and the kids silenced. "Now the Hokage will be sending back up but we don't know when they will arrive so until they come we are going to train and train and train. And if they come we'll pound them into the ground and send a message back to Kumo that if they want the Byakugan and the Sharingan they are going to have to tear us apart limb from limb before they can even lay a hand any one" Naruto yelled out and the MSgenin cheered in approval. Hinata and Suzuri were balling their eyes out as everyone swore to lay down their lives for them, while blushing as Naruto just said he would die before letting anything happened to them.

Meanwhile the jounin were staring wide eyed and jaw dropped as Naruto roused his classmates spirits and boosted their morale tenfold. Naruto was most certainly the leader of this group and the kids enjoyed it. Naruto wasn't one of those guys who dictated everything, but he was more of an open leader who took the opinions of his followers under careful consideration. Kakashi felt a sense of pride coming over him as he knew Naruto was following in his father's footsteps and would one day surpass him just like his father wanted. Kurenai and Anko were staring in awe at Naruto as he raised the MS genin's spirits and made sure Hinata and Suzuri felt like they were safe. Asuma and Gai were shocked into sillydom like earlier today. Naruto has shown his loyalty to not only his village but to his friends. And now he was showing just how much he cared for this particular group.

"Alright all of you get cleaned up and get something to eat. And make to sure to eat your fill. We need all of you at your best and food gives you that extra energy." Naruto said as he calmed down his classmates. Nodding all of them moved into the house and went upstairs to clean up and change.

Turning Naruto headed into the house after Sasuke, the jounin followed him as they all moved into the dining room to wait for dinner.

Sitting at the dining room table Anko began to fidget as she got bored. So she tried to start up a conversation. "Sooooo….. uh what are we going to do if those Kumo ninja show up before our back up does?" Anko asks.

"The letter was probably given to the bandit for safekeeping. Given that the date on the letter was three days before we got here and postage takes about 4 days to get here, they didn't start heading out until roughly a day and half to two days ago. They probably aren't in any hurry seeing as they believe Neji is holed up in here and won't be going anywhere any time soon will take 5-6 days to arrive. That probably won't happen but if it does we do our best to hold them and wait for them to arrive. The Hokage is sending at least a medic team and an Anbu team. Anything other that is up to him and how dangerous he deems Kumo ninja showing up is." Naruto answered as he flipped through a magazine he had brought with him.

"Yes but who would Kumo send?" Kurenai asked.

"Most likely a scout team of 3 chuunin and then a retrieval consisting of 4 jounin 2 more chuunin and a genin team." Naruto answered, still flipping through the magazine as they waited for dinner.

"Right Naruto. So for now all we can do is continue the patrols and train the genin to the best they can be, so they are ready for when they do come. Not only will we be dealing with Kumo ninja but also Gato's thugs." Kakashi said backing up Naruto's statement as he himself was reading his icha icha paradise.

"Ok you two that is uncanny and a little nerve wracking." Anko said as she stared at the two guys.

"What is Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked even as he flipped a page in his magazine as Kakashi flipped a page in his own book.

"That" Anko pointed at them. "The way you two do that. How you can pay attention to the outside world and retain what you read at the same time. Its like your brothers but you aren't"

Sasuke chuckled at Anko's reaction. "Yes, you never really get used to how close they are. Though growing up the way they did it's kinda expected." Sasuke said as he sipped some tea. Anko and Kurenai looked at Sasuke oddly.

"What are you talking about; growing up they way they did?" Anko asked.

"Kakashi was the Anbu that looked out for me when I was younger. My personnel bodyguard if you will. There was hardly a time when he wasn't the Anbu on duty guarding me. We got close and are now as close as brothers." Naruto answered idly flipping the pages in his magazine. Anko's and Kurenai's jaw dropped at that revelation.

"You mean to tell me all this time the person protecting was Kakashi, but I thought he was constantly doing missions and that was the reason he was always missing, wallowing in self-pity." Kurenai said still in shock.

Chuckling Kakashi turned another page in his book before answering. "Yes well that was the ploy that the Hokage wanted us to play in order to make sure Naruto was protected and the council couldn't find someway to blackmail his bodyguards into betraying Naruto and kill him instead."

"Wait you mean he had more than one bodyguard?" Sasuke asked surprised. He knew Kakashi was a bodyguard but he didn't know he had more.

"Yes. The Hokage wanted to make sure Naruto was taken care of after the first attempt. Naruto had two Anbu guards tailing him. Nobody got suspicious because the other ninja thought they were part of patrol, switched every now and then. I was on most of those patrols." Kakashi answered.

"If that was true than where were you or his other help 5 and half years ago?" Suzuri asked angrily.

"Suzuri!" Naruto said sharply, looking up from his magazine with a stern face.

"No, don't Suzuri me. You almost died that night. And it's all my fa…" She choked up as tears began to fall. She turned and ran from the room going upstairs and slamming one of the bedroom doors shut behind her.

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked in the direction Suzuri ran off to. "I'm guessing she still blames me for that night." Kakashi stated more than asked. Naruto sighed before standing up and left the room to go after her.

"Umm…what was that all about?" Kiba asked surprised by Suzuri's outburst.

"Sorry not allowed to talk about it. The Hokage passed a law saying it's a village secret. All I can say is that we think its connected to something bigger and that the less people who know about it the better." Kakashi answered with all seriousness. Waiting for Naruto and Suzuri to come back down.

-upstairs with Naruto and Suzuri-

Naruto knocked lightly on the door he heard the crying come from. "Suzuri, can I come in?" He heard a muffled yes and he entered closing the door quietly behind him. He sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry Naruto but I don't get it. If they were supposed to protect you than where were they that night? You almost died because…" she couldn't finish as more sobs wracked her body.

"Hey I know that night is hard on you but there are those who slip through the crack. Kakashi wasn't on duty that night and the ones on duty the counsel had already got to. They were waiting for the perfect opportunity and that presented that. Don't blame yourself for that night. No one could have predicted what was going to happen that night and you were young you couldn't have stopped that." Naruto said as he rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"I know all that but still. I shouldn't have been so quick to run off. I could've just asked for a bunny instead of chasing that one and because I was so…" Suzuri began but Naruto interrupted her.

"Now you listen here. I made my choice that night Suzuri. And so did those Anbu. Like I was they were only trying to prevent something bad happening to themselves or their family. I don't blame them. The council are leeches and would do anything to get to me. I just hope that when I become a shinobi I won't have to deal with their shit anymore." Naruto says a bit more forcefully than intended. Suzuri just nodded against his shoulder and continued to cry and Naruto continued to hold her. Once she was finished, she leaned back from Naruto shoulder and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "You ok now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I am now. Sorry Naruto" She mumbled

"What for?"

"This. I don't like inconveniencing you and dinner is probably ready by now."

"That's ok. I worry about you. I know how you get. You like to hold in your feelings and act brave but sometimes you need to let it out it ain't healthy for you to keep it in like that. And today really shook everybody up. Mostly you and Hinata." Naruto responded, quenching her doubts about herself. "Now come on. The others are probably worried." Suzuri nodded and they both stood. Suzuri gave Naruto one last grateful hug before turning and walked out the room. 'She is so different from when she was younger. I remember a little girl who was curious about everything and continuously asked questions. That wasn't even that long ago either.' Naruto thought as he followed Suzuri down stairs. They returned to the kitchen to find everyone eating and a plate for each of them where they had been sitting.

Sasuke looked at his twin with worry and understanding. Suzuri gave him a smile in return telling him everything is alright and he shouldn't worry. "You ok?" Sasuke asked.

Suzuri rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry."

"Ok. Food was just finished, eat while it's hot." Sasuke said as he sat back down. He glanced over at Naruto who was already half way through his plate and moving fast towards seconds. Sasuke shook his head as he watched. If Naruto tried he could put a way enough food to feed a small army.

"Kami Naruto, where do you put it all?" Anko said wide eyed as she watched Naruto scarf down another plate piled high with food.

Naruto spooned some more food into his mouth chewed quickly and swallowed before looking up from his plate to answer her. "Hey, I'm a growing boy alright and don't blame me for my fast ass metabolism. And taking into consideration my special gift, it's not entirely my fault." He answered shrugging as he tucked back into his food, soon asking for thirds.

Kurenai and Anko stared in awe and disgust as Naruto continued to shovel food into his mouth. "He's like an Akimichi. You'd think he's finally eating after 10 years of fasting." Kurenai said.

"Yeah well you get used to it after a while. We were like that the first time we had dinner at the Uchiha house. Man I think the girls almost fainted as they watched Naruto shovel down 4 plates of food consecutively. I swear all the women in the elemental countries would kill for his metabolism." Riku informed. As he calmly ate his own food while easily ignoring Naruto.

"Ha yeah that is so true. If you want to see something really amazing, come to lunch at Ichiraku's ramen stand and watch Naruto kick a full grown Akimichi's butt at a ramen eating contest. That's amazing in itself." Kiba said. They heard Chouji grumbling under his breath. All they caught was _unnatural_ and _scary_.

"Yup. In fact Naruto holds the record of 217 bowls of ramen in an hour." Hinata said and everyone shivered as they remembered that day.

Naruto looked up from his fourth plate and smiled. "I remember that day. Maaan, I was so hungry that day, I didn't even realize I had eaten that much. I beat the yondaime's and Kushina's record respectively and that's sayin something." Kurenai's and Anko's eyes bulged out of their sockets. He beat the yondaime's AND Kushina's record and he was 13 years old.

"Kakashi you don't seemed surprised or skeptical about this. You actually believe he did that?" Anko asked surprised.

Kakashi shrugged as flipped a page in his book since he had finished his dinner before any one had noticed. "Yeah considering I was there and saw it personally. In fact I had to help the Ichiraku's do dishes to keep up with him. It really was rather fascinating to watch, he even drew a crowd." Kakashi answered flipping another page in his book.

"Yes yes, this is all fascinating and great but can we stop talking about my metabolism and talk about something else?" Naruto asked rather embarrassed about being on the spot like that.

"Awww is Naruto embarrassed about being on spot? And here I thought you enjoyed being on spot." Daisuke teased.

"No, that's not it at all. I just don't like it when people talk about my metabolism it's kinda awkward for me you know." Naruto answered as he finally finished eating after his sixth plate.

"Well Mr. Sensitive, what would you like to talk about?" Suzuri said smirking at him.

"Hmmm….how about that vampire incident with you and Sasuke. Now that s a story for you. Who would have thought the great Sasuke Uchiha was scared of a mythological creature." Naruto smirked as he got one more plate of food.

The jounin watched as Sasuke and Daisuke burst out laughing, falling on the floor in the process. "Hahaha… I remember that. Man Suzuri's face could have had the lead interrogator on the ground holding his sides." Kiba laughed.

"Wait what happened?" Kurenai asked getting worried for the 2 boys who were turning blue from lack of air.

"Well it happened about 2 and half years ago. Hiashi and Fugaku let me have the weekend off from training and Kiba was having a sleep over."

"Wait girls to?" Anko asked surprised.

"Yeah they stayed with Hana and her part of the house." Sasuke answered.

"Anyway, after dinner we decided to watch a movie…."

-Flashback 2 and half years ago-

The boys were piling into the living room and Kiba headed to the shelf to pick out some movies they could decide on. He picked out 3 movies and they decided upon the Lost Boys. After deciding on the movie, Naruto ran into the kitchen to pop some popcorn and a few minutes later came out with 3 bowls of popcorn and 2 bowls of Chex Mix in his hands. Setting them down on the coffee table he sat down on the floor leaning back against the couch as the boys spread out around the living room. As they were about to start the movie the girls came in.

"Hey can we join? We don't have anything better to do." Hinata asked.

"We're watching a vampire movie. So if you don't like Vampires then this isn't the movie for you." Kiba said.

"That's ok I have my big bad soldier to protect me." Suzuri said grinning as she sat down next to Naruto and put his arm around her shoulder. Naruto looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yup I agree with Suzuri on that one." Hinata said as she sat on the otherside of Naruto. Naruto shook his head as he Hinata followed Suzuri's example. The other girls spread out around the living room and Kiba started the movie and plopped down on the couch next to Shino.

All through out the movie Naruto felt his arms felt like they were going to fall off because Hinata and Suzuri kept squeezing if their life depended on it. (AN: I know that the movie isn't really all that scary but hey it was a good vampire movie.) After the movie all the girls scrambled out of the living room and headed to the part of the house where Hana stayed.

Once the girls left the guys turned on the PS3 and started playing Modern Warfare 2. Halfway through the game Kiba got bored of waiting and came up with a way to alleviate that.

"Hey lets pull a prank." Kiba said.

"Why? It's like 11 at night. There is no one to prank." Daisuke responded.

"We could prank anybody and see the results in morning but if nobody wants to do that we can always prank the girls." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah lets do that. What should we do?" Kiba asked getting giddy. The other more mellow boys just shook their heads as Naruto, Kiba and Daisuke put their heads together to think of a prank they could pull.

"Hey we haven't pranked Suzuri in a while." Sasuke said joining in.

"We haven't have we?" Daisuke half asked and half stated.

"Hmm…I say we do something that involves vampires." Kiba says. Sasuke sat quietly for a moment before nodding his head and gaining the attention of the other 3 boys.

"You guys go ahead I promised not to prank her again" Naruto said turning back to the game.

"Alright here's what we're going to do…." Sasuke whispered.

-Just before the prank-

15 minutes of preparation later saw Daisuke, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke sneaking towards the girls' room. Sasuke would henge into the vampire from the Lost Boys and then scare the crap out of Suzuri. Meanwhile Kiba and Daisuke will be set up around the room with nightvision cameras in their hands recording everything. And also they would set up camera with Sasuke to take a picture of her face.

Reaching the room quickly Sasuke stayed out side to make the henge while Kiba and Daisuke went in to find their perches. Once done Sasuke picked up a camera and got ready.

A look in the room you wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary except for the boys around the room. Daisuke was in the corner that was left of where Suzuri was and Kiba was in the opposite corner getting a right side point of view. Kiba gave an owl hoot and the prank began.

The door slightly creaked as it opened and that drew the attention of Suzuri who half woke up at the sound of the owl hoot. She turned and noticed the smoke and shadow in the door way and began to get freaked out. The shadow moved stealthily towards her with the smoke following to cover it. She held tightly to her sheets as she watched now fully awake. And in an instant the popped out of the smoke yelling and snarling. It got a hold of her shoulders and she screamed at the top of her lungs and suddenly there was a bright flash as jumped out of her bed and latched on the ceiling shaking like a cat.

Next thing the "vampire" poofed into smoke to reveal her twin brother who was on the ground laughing. Tsume and Hana came running into the room to see Suzuri on the ceiling looking ready to kill as 3 boys were on the ground laughing while clutching their sides. Naruto following moments later.

"What in the name of Kami is going on in here?" Tsume asked thoroughly confused.

"Stupid boys pranked me that's what" Suzuri huffed. By this time the others had woken up and were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Wassss goin on?" Hinata asked while rubbing sleep out her eyes in a way that had Naruto looking away and blushing. Hana noticing this smirked at the blackmail she had on Naruto now.

"Naruto, you butthole. You said you weren't going to prank me again." Suzuri yelled at him.

"Hey don't blame this on me I just got in here." Naruto responded still a little red from seeing Hinata look so cute.

"But still Naruto that was mean whatever it is that happened." Hinata said backing Suzuri on this.

"Stop pointing fingers at me. Sasuke is the one who thought of this plan" Naruto defended.

"Hey! You were the one who said we could prank Suzuri. Sasuke said trying not to get in on this though he knew he was responsible for this.

"What I did not. I said we could prank the girls. You are the one that said you were going to prank Suzuri. I was playing Modern Warfare with Riku. I am so not taking the fall for this one. Your prank, your consequence." Naruto yelled back.

"Prove it!" Sasuke yelled. And at that moment Daisuke pulled out a tape recorder.

"……"We could prank anybody and see the results in morning but if nobody wants to do that we can always prank the girls." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah let's do that. What should we do?" Kiba asked getting giddy. The other more mellow boys just shook their heads as Naruto, Kiba and Daisuke put their heads together to think of a prank they could pull.

"Hey we haven't pranked Suzuri in a while." Sasuke said joining in.

"We haven't have we?" Daisuke half asked and half stated.

"Hmm…I say we do something that involves vampires." Kiba says. Sasuke sat quietly for a moment before nodding his head and gaining the attention of the other 3 boys.

"You guys go ahead I promised not to prank her again" Naruto said turning back to the game.

"Alright here's what we're going to do…." Sasuke whispered……" And Daisuke pushed the stop button.

"Yeah well who asked you" Sasuke yelled at Daisuke.

"Consider it payback for what you did to me last week." Daisuke retorted.

Naruto scowled at walked out of the room grumbling about being blamed for things he didn't do obviously a little peeved about being blamed for this.

Kiba stared after Naruto for bit. "Ooooo. You two made him mad." He said to Hinata and Suzuri. The girls looked after Naruto and ran after him hoping to apologize to him before his anger began to fester.

-End Flashback-

"Hey do you still have the video to that? I want to see it." Anko asked through her laughs.

Sasuke hmph'ed. "No. Naruto destroyed the feed the morning after cause he was mad at me for getting him blamed."

Naruto snorted. "Shouldn't have done it in the first place idiot. Every good pranker knows that the joys of the prank comes from the reactions of the people and the chase afterwards. And occasionally getting away."

"psh. What are you talking about? The joy comes from doing the prank itself." Daisuke responds back.

"If that's what you think it is." Naruto answered as he eyed the pie Tsunami had just placed on the table.

"I have another one coming out that you can eat by yourself." Tsunami told Naruto seeing his look and guessing that he was thinking of a way t o steal the pie all for himself.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on her wondering how she knew. "What kind of pie is it?"

"Apple" she answered as she walked back to the kitchen to check on the pie. Naruto grinned as he was going to get an entire apple pie to himself. He noticed Sasuke glaring darkly at him and stuck his tongue out at him rubbing it in even more.

"How come you get a pie to yourself?" Sasuke asks more than a little peeved at only getting a slice of pie.

"Because he eats more than you and has been doing a lot more than you. That rabbit stew he made for lunch was amazing." Tazuna answers for him. Tsunami came back with a piping hot apple pie and placed it in front of Naruto. Naruto grinned and thanked Tsunami as he picked his fork up. He felt eyes watching him and looked up to see Suzuri and Hinata watching with hopeful eyes. He narrowed his eyes trying to get them to stop but it didn't work. He gave a sigh and gave in to them. Grinning they moved next to him with their own forks ready to dig in.

"WHAT!! How come you share with them and not me? We're like brothers that's not fair." Sasuke shouted.

"Ok 3 reasons. One: I'm not gay and that would totally make us look gay, Two: They are a helluva a lot cuter than you, and Three: It's like impossible to say no to them when they gang up like that. Even you know that." Naruto said after swallowing his bite of pie. Sasuke looked at his sister and Hinata. They gave him a smug smile and turned back to the pie they were sharing with Naruto, happy that he called them cute.

"Naruto after you finish that pie you need to get to bed. In fact all of us do." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded agreeing with him.

"Yeah. We have a tough week ahead of us" Naruto said as he finished another bite of his pie. Finishing it quickly he stood up taking his fork as well as Suzuri's and Hinata's and took it the kitchen while the others left to get ready for bed. As they went to bed they all had the same thought in mind, 'What's going to happen these next few days.

* * *

AN:Sorry for the major delay in this latest chapter. It took me awhile as time management for me is a problem. I'm not exactly the best at it so please forgive me for that. Anyway there is going to be a small timeskip in the next chapter to speed things along. Also I need a few quetions answered for future flashbacks:

Should the Uchiha masscre still have happend?

If so should Itachi have done it or have someone who frame him?

Please answere me via reviews I'll need the answers for the future Thank-you!


	6. Chapter 6

'Thought'

_"Speak"_

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

_**"Kyuubi speech, **_**Inner Sakura or Izzy(AN: they are the same person to lazy to type inner Sakura all the time.), and jutsu"**

Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke on the back porch both drinking water after a grueling training session with Anko and Gai. Everyone was spread around the backyard completely beat. Naruto was currently thinking about what could go wrong on Suzuri's and Hinata's patrol. He knew that Asuma and Shino were them but still. Something didn't sit right with him. He glanced at his watch again for the seventh time in five minutes and Sasuke seemed to notice and understood what was up.

"They're fine you know. Asuma is there and so is Shino. And you know full well they won't let anything happen to them and if something did, Shino would send us a message. You should stop worrying about it so much. You can't keep them from the battlefield and you know it." Sasuke said in reassurance.

"I know but still. Something doesn't sit right with me. If anything, you would think that Kumo would have given up by now but they haven't. It's not like when they were 3 and were impressionable." Naruto said as he stared forward.

"You're paranoid."

"Maybe but I still think something is wrong."

"You're probably right. And when those Kumo Nin do come, we'll just have to capture at least one alive for interrogation." A voice said behind them.

They both turned to find Anko standing there, leaning against the doorframe. They both had the same thought, 'Glad we weren't talking about anything top secret.'

"You know, Kurenai is worried for the two heiresses and so am I. So I'm going to ask you guys now. Is there anything that you two, Kakashi, and the Hokage are involved in that in any way puts them in harms way?" Anko asked with all seriousness.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking back at Anko. "No. We are not involved in anything that might harm them in any way. If anything we are trying to stop and keep them from being harmed. But we….we can't divulge any information on what's going on." Naruto answered with seriousness much like Anko.

"So there is something going on?" Kiba said from behind Sasuke and Naruto.

They turned toward Kiba and saw everyone standing there with serious face on. "Yes there is…but we are unsure of what it is. Now please. Stop asking about this. It was decreed by the Hokage himself that we can't say anything about this, to you and especially Suzuri and Hinata." Naruto answers quickly.

"But why? Why is it so important that no one finds out about this?" Kurenai asks having come out of the house.

Sighing Naruto looked at her dead in the eyes. "Look Kurenai, I know you're worried about them but you aren't the only one. I am, Sasuke is, Kakashi is, this entire class is so don't think for a second that you are. Now the Hokage has discovered something that would be dangerous if this secret was to get out. This time I am not asking, I am telling you to stop asking about this."

"But…."

"Stop it Kurenai, even you no better than to go against the Hokage. You keep asking and I will be forced to report to the Hokage and he will punish you for this." Kakashi says having come out as well.

"Kakashi…" Anko starts

"Anko don't start." Kakashi said cutting her off before she could get any farther. "This is a SS-rank secret and will be a result of treason if we say anything."

Just then a black mass appeared in the sky. "Naruto what's that?" Daisuke asked looking up.

"What's what?" Naruto says turning towards him. He notices everyone looking up and follows their gaze. It was a swirling black mass that seemed to be coming down towards the ground. Naruto noticed it was a mass of bugs. "It's a…a message form Shino."

"What's it say?" Kurenai asked.

"They got into a fight and a bandit got a way. He's heading towards the bridge and they need help." Naruto says quickly. He turns toward Kakashi. "Kakashi, if that bandit gets to Gato it will change everything. By now Kumo and Gato have probably found a faster way of communicating and if he finds out about Suzuri and Hinata now…there is no way our back-up will arrive in time."

"You're right; Naruto, Sasuke head towards the bridge with Gai. You two are the fastest of your class, and if we're lucky you three will be able to cut him off. Take care of him and do it quickly. After that split up and search for any other bandit that might have gotten a way from Asuma and his squad. Anko you stay here with Natsuki, Riku, Kiba and Tenten. Kurenai you come with me as well as Sakura, Daisuke, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. We are going to back up Asuma and his squad." Kakashi barked out. Everyone nodded and moved to grab their stuff and move out. "And Naruto." Naruto turned toward him. "Everything is going to be alright. We can stop this." Naruto nodded his head and jumped off into the trees with Gai and Sasuke following. They sped off quickly heading towards the bridge, the three moving as fast as they can to get to the bridge to cut off the bandit.

'Will we make it or are we going to be too late?' Naruto thought as he stared ahead. Even after Kakashi had said that everything was going to be alright, he still felt uneasy. After so many attempts on his life and Suzuri's and Hinata's, he's learned to trust his instincts. He's had plenty of bad feelings but this one was different.

"You should not worry Naruto-san. Suzuri and Hinata have many people who are willing to lay down their lives for them. I for one give you my word I will do everything I possibly can to keep them safe." Gai says, sensing Naruto's train of thought.

*Sigh* "I know but still. I can't shake this gut feeling that something is wrong. I've learned to trust this feeling after so long but this one is different. Something feels out of place here, almost like we've missed something….something important." Naruto responds still staring ahead.

"Like what Naruto? You and Kakashi have been extremely thorough with thinking up every possible scenario even having Shika help you. What could we have possibly missed?" Sasuke asked.

"If there's anything I can teach you that's a guarantee is there are no guarantees in the life of a shinobi. No matter how many scenarios and strategies we think up there is no guarantee that any one of them will apply to a situation. So there are many things we could have missed." Naruto answers. "Hey we're here."

The three of them stop at the edge of the forest looking out towards the bridge. Their eyes scanned the surrounding area, searching for the runaway bandit. Sasuke spotted movement on the bridge.

"Hey over there. There's more than one person." Sasuke whispered to the other two. Naruto and Gai looked towards the area Sasuke indicated.

"Looks like a meeting, but Kumo shouldn't be here yet so I wonder why Gato is meeting at the bridge." Gai asked quietly. "Come on let's get closer so we can hear what's going on."

The three of them suppressed their chakra and moved down to the base of the tree they had hidden on then snuck closer until they could hear.

"….repeat that for me again please." A deep masculine voice said.

"It appears that the backup that Konoha sent contains both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha heiresses. I know this because I was on of the bandits that were sent to try and get close to the bridge builder. But there was a team of the Konoha ninjas that cut us off and the heiresses were in that team." Another voice answered. This one was masculine as well but it was shaky as if he was scared.

"And how do you know they were the heiresses when they have never been out of the village and you didn't even know what the Uchiha and Hyuuga were?" asked a feminine voice.

"Because your leader who was taking to Gato showed us some pictures of them to see if the Hyuuga he reported about was one of them. I was in the room so I saw the pictures and it's them." That scared voice answered again.

"Hmm….well the Raikage is going to be extremely happy. Ha isn't that a laugh. We come here looking for one Hyuuga, one that's probably part of the branch family and we end up getting a chance at the Uchiha and Hyuuga heiresses; the two girls that the Raikage specifically wants." The masculine voice spoke cheekily.

The feminine voice giggled at the man's antics. "You should calm down Kaimon. Captain doesn't want us revealing ourselves to the Konoha ninjas just yet."

-back to the three-

Gai tapped Naruto on the shoulder and pointed back towards the way they came. Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke doing the same thing. Sasuke nodded and the three of them headed back to the forest where they first spotted the group.

"This is bad, real bad. What's Kumo doing here so early?" Sasuke whispered.

"I have no idea but we're too late on trying to keep them from finding out about Suzuri and Hinata" Gai answered quietly.

"So what do we do? Do we leave and warn the others and hope our back up arrives by the time they show up or fight and hope we can take care of them before they report back?" Naruto asked as quietly as the others.

"We can't fight. We don't know their abilities enough to be able to walk away with little injury. So our best bet is to retreat now, report our findings, and hope our backup arrives soon." Gai responds. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and the three headed off back to the cabin to report to Kakashi. They ran on foot to avoid using chakra so they won't be detected. It took them twice as long to get back but if they avoided detection and the Kumo ninja following them they did it. Once there they immediately went inside to find everyone was there except Gai's patrol team and Kurenai who probably went with them so they have a sensei.

"Where's Kakashi? We need to speak to him now." Gai said urgently.

"He's upstairs talking with Zabuza and his apprentice for intel now that they have woken up." Anko responded curious about what's going on. The three bolted up the stairs heading towards the makeshift infirmary. They burst through door scaring the crap out of the inhabitants.

"What the hell guys? We're in the middle of something." Kakashi asked startled.

"Kakashi, we need to talk to now. It's about the SS-rank secret concerning the unknown matter." Naruto panted out.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he turned towards Zabuza and Haku. "Sorry but we'll have to finish this later." Kakashi said quickly as he stood up and headed towards the door. The now four headed towards another room where they locked the door and silenced the room.

"Alright report!" Kakashi said sharply.

"Kakashi…Kumo is here and they know about Hinata and Suzuri. We need to know when our backup will arrive and someone needs to let them know what's going on." Naruto says quickly.

"Naruto are the seals still set up in this room?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. "Get the jutsu going. The Hokage needs to be told immediately."

Gai quickly closed the blinds and stood where directed as Naruto begun a string of hand seals and when he finished the Hokage came into view.

"Hokage-sama, we have an important update for you." Kakashi says.

The Hokage looked up from his paperwork. "And what's that?"

"Kumo's here and they know about Suzuri and Hinata." Sasuke says.

"That is serious. Your backup left late last night after I told them. They should be half way there. Kakashi you need to send someone to let them know and help them sneak in. Can the place your staying at hold them?" the Hokage responds.

"Don't know but we can use some makeshift tents if we need to." Kakashi answers.

"Good…and all of you be careful. Kumo is up to something and I have Jiraiya looking into it but it will be a while before he checks in. Dismissed." The Hokage states.

"Hai" the four of them says.

Naruto lets the jutsu drop and turns toward Kakashi. "So who's going to warn them?"

"You are, Naruto. You're the fastest of the genin and we can't spare any jounin." Kakashi answers.

Naruto swallowed. He knew this is the best possible choice because it was the truth but it was still hard. He knew how Suzuri and Hinata gets and this could be a real big problem; especially now that Kumo is actually here. He knew that Sasuke could take care of Suzuri but he wasn't sure about Hinata. She was a little more vulnerable than Suzuri was and that's what worried Naruto.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of them both." Sasuke says.

Naruto nodded. "I know; you'll let them know right? Since I can't."

"Yeah but why can't you tell them?" Sasuke asks

"Because in order for this to work, I need to leave as soon as possible." Naruto answers.

"Right, I'll tell them once you leave." Sasuke pulled his brother into hug. "You be careful, ya'hear? I'll never hear the end of it from Suzuri." Naruto nodded and separated. Sasuke turned and left to go and gather the class to update them.

"Alright Naruto you need to get ready. Bring your weapons and that's it. You'll need to be light to move fast." Kakashi said. "Also take your weights off, that way you have some extra speed."

Naruto nodded and moved to his pack. He grabbed a scroll and bit his thumb, drawing blood. He swiped it across the scroll and out popped a beautiful Katana. The scabbard was an oceanic blue with golden swirls. The handle was wrapped in blue cloth and the hilt was made of pure gold. The blade itself was a shining silver with a navy edge.

"That's a very beautiful blade Naruto-kun. My student Tenten would be very impressed." Gai states as he admires the blade.

"You're bringing that with you huh? Looks like you plan on going all out." Kakashi says.

"Yeah…well doesn't hurt to be prepared and thank-you Gai, I'm sure she would." Naruto says as he slings the Katana around his back. "I should get going."

"Right be careful. I'll probably be beat down by both Suzuri and Hinata if you don't come back." Kakashi says as he gave Naruto a hug.

"Yes Naruto-kun, do not let those unyouthful Kumo ninja snuff your flames of youth." Gai says pumping his fist in the air.

"Thank-you both. I'll be careful, I promise." Naruto says. The three of them left the room and headed downstairs. They met Asuma at the bottom of the stairs about ready to come up.

"What's going on? Sasuke came down looking disgruntled and upset." Asuma asked as they came down.

"Sasuke and Gai will fill you in. Naruto and I are going for a walk." Kakashi answers.

"You sure Kakashi? I could go as well." Gai asks.

"Yeah I'll need to make sure Naruto isn't followed and Sasuke will need someone to help make his report. C'mon Naruto let's get going. I'll take you to the bridge and you're on your own after that."

"Alright, take care of everyone." Naruto says to Gai and Asuma as he walks by them towards the door with Kakashi. The two then disappeared through the door and into the night.

"sooooo…I'm guessin your mission didn't bode well then?" Asuma asked.

"No it did not. Come Sasuke by now has gathered the genin and he needs to know that it is ok to begin the meeting." Gai says as they headed toward the kitchen where everyone was most likely at. Once there they spotted Sasuke standing with his back to them facing the gathered kids.

Gai came up beside him. "Go ahead Sasuke they've left."

"They? Where'd Kakashi go?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"He's gone to make sure Naruto isn't followed." Gai whispered back.

"What's going on now?" Kiba asked abruptly.

"There's been a…a complication. As you all know earlier today we had a problem where one of Gato's thugs got away in the heat of battle to report to Gato on his findings about Hinata and Suzuri. As such Naruto, Gai-sensei, and I went to cut him off at the bridge…but when we arrived we found that the thug was not reporting to Gato. He was reporting to two Kumo ninja." Sasuke answers solemnly.

"What but how is that possible? Kumo is farther away than Konoha and our backup hasn't arrived yet. Shouldn't they still be trying to get here?" Tazuna asks worried.

"They probably cut across the sea." Gai answered.

"Sasuke, where's Naruto and Kakashi?" Hinata asks, noticing the absence of her crush and his brother figure.

"Umm…yeah, after learning of this we immediately returned to report to our findings to the Hokage. He…"

"Wait Gai as well? I thought whatever was going on was classified." Kurenai asks rather upset that he was told and not her.

"Gai is one of the few who is privileged to this information Kurenai. After all he was one of the people who discovered the connection." Kakashi answers, walking into the kitchen.

Hinata and Suzuri stood up suddenly. "Where's Naruto-kun?" they both asked.

"Continue Sasuke." Kakashi says avoiding the question.

"Right…well the Hokage told us that our backup was approximately half way here and that someone would need to go and warn them of the situation.." Sasuke pauses here to regain semblance. He was a little shaken with his brother out there alone.

"So Naruto is the one going to warn them?" Natsuki asked quietly. The realization that Naruto was out there alone with the chance that he'll face someone whose stronger than he is and in turn imminent death silenced all of them. They all knew it would happen one day but not this soon.

"That is correct. While I wish there was some other way we could have done this, there isn't. Naruto was the logical choice to go out there. He is the fastest of the genin besides Lee but we need him to keep the squads balanced and with Kumo being here we can't spare the jounin we do have." Kakashi says hoping to spare himself Hinata's and Suzuri's wrath.

Suzuri and Hinata plopped down in their chairs, tears glistening in their eyes. Everyone in the room was silent thinking of Naruto in danger. "Wh….when is he supposed to come back?" Suzuri asked quietly looking at the table trying and failing to keep her tears in.

"He'll most likely lead the backup here, so sometime tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi responds just as quietly.

-With Naruto-

Naruto stalked silently through the forest moving as fast as possible without using too much chakra. He was worried that something might happen to Hinata or Suzuri while he was gone. He knew he shouldn't be worried but he couldn't help it, he was over-protective of Suzuri and Hinata. 'C'mon Naruto! Snap out if it! They're fine and back up is on its way.' Naruto thought to himself as he ran through the trees to catch their back up. 'Ok I'll need to tell them all that's happened and…' His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a twig snap behind him. He ducked as he barely avoided a kunai aimed at the back of his neck.

"Pretty good for a kid, but you won't be going any farther." says a gruff voice behind him. Naruto turned and saw the same guy from the bridge. The man was massive compared to Naruto. He stood at least 6'6" by Naruto's guess and had arms that could out strangle a python. He had short black hair that spiked up and dark obsidian eyes that shined in the dim moonlight. He wore a skin tight tank top that showed off his massive muscles and black ninja pants like Kakashi's, with black boots. He had white medical tape wrapped around his wrists and the Kumo hitae-ate around his head.

'Damn it. I thought Kakashi was going to make sure no one followed me. This guy must be better at stealth than his size suggests.' Naruto thought as he crouched starring at the big kumo nin he saw at the bridge. His hand on the hilt of his katana ready to be unleashed and taste blood once more. "And what makes you think I'm going to be that easy to beat. For all you know, I could be as strong as you are." Naruto replies trying to sound confident.

"Haha. I like you kid you got spunk, but I hardly doubt you'll be able to take out one of Kumo's elite jounin." the big man said clearly entertained by Naruto's brave words.

"What's one of Kumo's elites doing here? Gato only reported for one Hyuuga." Naruto asked surprised and worried.

"We were in the neighborhood when we caught wind of a Hyuuga nearby. So we spared the Raikage sending out like 3 teams to come and secure a single Hyuuga. Besides our previous mission was rather boring and we were looking for some fun." the big man answered shrugging. "By the way, names Kaimon."

"Naruto, wish I could say it was a pleasure."

Naruto launched himself forward, unsheathing his blade and slicing downward at Kaimon. Kaimon jumped aside, slightly surprised by Naruto's speed, and launched kick at his stomach. Naruto flipped over it while lashing out with a quick strike that cut Kaimon's arm. Who then jumped back out of range.

"You're a lot better than I gave you credit for kid, but you still won't beat me." Kaimon says as he put a hand on the shallow cut on his arm noticing blood.

Naruto stayed silent as he stood in a defensive stance waiting for Kaimon to move. He knew that he couldn't beat the big man but he knew where he was. If he could just maneuver them closer to the road than he could just stall until his back up showed and helped him out. 'I just have to get us to the road and I'll be fine hopefully. I'll have to release some more of my weights.'

Kaimon smirked thinking Naruto was going to be an awesome fight. He then launched himself at Naruto, throwing a punch at his head. Naruto ducked under it, reciprocating with a horizontal slash at Kaimon's stomach. Kaimon jumped back and lashed out with a kick as he was in the air which Naruto dodged. The two landed and then launched themselves at each other again. Naruto angled himself so his back was to the road. He then slashed downwards which was dodged and returned with a left jab. Naruto dodged backwards.

This continued with Naruto continuously dodging backwards until they broke through the trees on to the road. 'Perfect' Naruto thought.

'How did we end up over here? Wait don't tell me this kid was leading me here all along. Che, I need to kick it up a notch then.' Kaimon thought as he narrowed his eyes on Naruto who was panting slightly.

"Humph, never thought a kid would make me work up a slight sweat but I'm going to have to up the ante here." Kaimon says as he dropped into a new stance.

"Well then allow me to do the same, if we are kicking things up." Naruto says as he sheathed his blades and put his hands in the ram seal.

Kaimon watched as Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. Naruto's chakra surged around him as seals appeared on his body. Then suddenly he shouted "Kai" and a blast of energy caused dust to kick up. When it cleared Naruto had his blade unsheathed once again. He had his weight on his back left leg while his right leg was in front. He held the blade up near his face sharp edge up and pointed towards Kaimon. Naruto's eyes now had a slight silver glow to them and his breathing was even and he stood calmly again waiting for Kaimon's move. Kaimon smiled liking Naruto more and more.

'That power surge should have been felt for miles. I just hope that back up felt it and that whoever jiji sent knows my signature.' Naruto thought.

'What's he doing? Every Ninja in a 50 mile radius could have fel…" Kaimon thought as his eyes widened in realization. 'He's not going to get backup. He was going to meet them and do an update. Sorry kid but I can't allow that to happen. Our own backup is coming and I can't allow more Konoha ninjas to interfere.'

"I must admit kid you were a strong opponent but I can't allow your back up know what's going on. I'm going to have to kill you before they show up" Kaimon said as he dropped into his stance once more.

Naruto tensed at Kaimon's words. He was hoping it would take a little longer for Kaimon to figure out what he was doing but beggars can't be choosers. His eyes widened as Kaimon disappeared and ducked under a punch only to be kicked in the face and sent backwards. Naruto flipped in the air and landed on his feet and quickly moved forward using his newly gained speed to try and get in Kaimon's guard. It didn't work as Kaimon used his own superior speed to dodge out of the way and punched Naruto in the ribs feeling a few snap under his knuckles.

Kaimon then brought out two kunai, one in each hand and launched himself after Naruto's flying body. Naruto righted himself and immediately blocked the kunai aimed at his head with his katana but didn't see the other kunai coming from the opposite direction and felt it leave a deep gash in his side. He jumped back out of range, clutching his bleeding side. Naruto's breathing became labored as he knelt there trying to stop the bleeding. He had to dive out the way as a fist came down cracking the ground where he used to kneel. Lashing out with a wide swing at where he felt Kaimon was, he felt slight resistance before it vanished and he was stabbed in his back. Naruto quickly rolled to the side trying desperately to get some breathing room but Kaimon wouldn't let up and launched 3 kunai after Naruto. Naruto blocked one but the two others got past his guard and sunk into his flesh; one in his shoulder and the other in his stomach.

-At the bridge builders house during the power surge-

Everyone felt the massive power surge as they were eating dinner. They all looked in the direction of the surge and realized it was coming from the direction Naruto had left.

"What is that? It's familiar to Naruto's signature but it's so much stronger." Kurenai asked wide-eyed.

Suzuri and Hinata jumped to their feet ready to bolt out the door. "You two stay put." Kakashi shouted as he stood also.

"But Kakashi, that's Naruto's signature and he wouldn't release the seals if he wasn't in trouble. He could be seriously hurt." Hinata says trying to argue.

"Don't you think I know that? But if you leave you might be captured and everything Naruto is currently fighting for will be in vain. Besides, our backup is closer than we are." Kakashi says with all seriousness.

"But…" Suzuri started.

"Kakashi is right, Suzuri. In any case if you go to help him Naruto will be too distracted, worrying about your safety it might make things worse. Naruto is strong and he won't go down without a fight" Sasuke says cutting off his sister's objection. Both girls looked at each other before looking in the direction the surge was.

"He'll be fine. If I can guess who the Hokage sent as backup then Naruto will be safe." Kakashi says while putting hands on their shoulders in reassurance.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't sent him in the first place. Naruto is just as skilled as Lee is." Suzuri said angrily.

"So you're saying you would rather have Lee out there with the possible chance of dieing than Naruto? That's real rude of you don't you think? Naruto would definitely not like that." Kiba says.

"SHUT-UP. You don't know what you're talking about." Hinata yelled tears pouring down her face.

"Maybe I don't, but I do know that you two aren't the only ones worried about him. Everyone in this room is. The only difference between you and us is that we have complete faith in him and his abilities, you two are standing there yelling and screaming like he's already dead. If you really care about him like you say you do then sit down shut up and let him do what he has to do." Kiba replies back gruffly his eyes narrowed on the two of them. That seemed to do the trick slightly as they both ran upstairs crying.

"I'll go talk to them before they do something stupid like sneak out." Sasuke says as he stands and goes up after them.

-back to Naruto-

Naruto saw Kaimon come at him and kick him in the jaw launching him into the air. Naruto quickly gained semblance and gathered chakra into his blade and swung horizontal to his body downward where Kaimon was following him up. Kaimon unable to dodge out of the way crossed his arms and took the blow. He was sent flying back down where he landed in a crater. The dust cleared to show that Kaimon's arms were cut up and useless.

Naruto landed heavily and collapsed to his knees. Finally getting a chance to breathe, he removed the kunai in his chest and back. 'If this continues I really will die. Kami, where are they?' Naruto thought as he stared in the direction of Konoha where his backup was coming from. Suddenly he was launched back as Kaimon had recovered. Naruto skidded across the ground before he was able to right himself and stop.

Kaimon was just about to launch himself after Naruto, when he felt cold steel run through his shoulder. He jumped to the side barely avoiding another blade trying to cut him in half.

Naruto sighed in relief as he say Anbu finally arrive to save his hide. One of them he recognized as Neko, landed in front of him. "You alright Naruto-san?" she asked.

"I am now." He answered breathing heavy as he clutched his side. Neko turned to check on him and saw blood pooling at his feet. She immediately rushed to his side to run a diagnostic. After doing so she healed up what she could while the medic team caught up. The two of them looked up to see Kaimon slip away and the other two Anbu come towards them.

"Is he going to be alright?" an Anbu wearing an Itachi masked asked.

"The damage is extensive and I'm doing what I can but the medics will have to finish up. Plus his healing factor is helping also." Neko responded quickly, knowing how protective Itachi is of Naruto.

Just then the medic team showed up and began healing up what Neko and Naruto's healing factor didn't.

"Naruto why are you all the way out here? Shouldn't you be back with the others?" Itachi asked. Neko and Hebi, the other Anbu, nodded wondering also.

"Well after we found out Kumo was here and that they knew about Suzuri and Hinata being here we reported to the Hokage. He told us to send someone out to warn you and lead you to where we're staying, and I was chosen." Naruto answered as he felt the deep gash in his side close up.

"I see. How is everyone then?" Itachi asked.

"Fine as far as I know. I don't know if anyone was injured in the recent battle because once Gai, Sasuke and I returned we immediately reported to Kakashi and then the Hokage. By that time it was night and I had to leave as soon as possible to be able to get to you guys before you fell into a possible trap." Naruto replied. "Zabuza and Haku are conscious but still down with injuries."

"Alright we'll need to move fast then. Can you manage after a fight like that?"

"I should. I still have chakra and I can feel it replenishing as we speak, but the fight still tired me out. Also there are three Kumo ninja that we know of. There might be more coming if the way Kaimon reacted was any indication."

Neko's eyes widened. "You fought one of the Kumo elite?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but as I am, I'm no match for him. The only reason why his arms are injured was because he was in the air and had no way of dodging out of the way. If you guys didn't show up when you did then I would be dead right now. Thanks"

Hebi grunted. "Glad we can help Naruto-san. But if the bridge isn't finished how did you get across?"

"There are floating platforms on the water that lead to the bridge and then a scaffold that then leads to the top." Naruto answers.

"Alright Naruto-san you're all healed. Just take it easy for a while." The medic says cutting off the flow of chakra to his hands.

Naruto nodded as he stood up slightly wobbly. He would have fallen if Hebi didn't catch his arm. " Thank-you" Hebi nodded in response.

"Naruto, maybe Hebi should carry you. You just fought a grueling battle and you lost a lot of blood." Neko says worried for the young makeshift genin.

The medic nodded his head. "That is an excellent idea. Running may prove strenuous on your body right now."

Naruto nodded as he allowed Hebi to kneel down to allow him to crawl on his back. Now that the adrenaline wasn't coursing through his veins, he felt rather tired. "You can rest while we run. We'll wake you when we need direction." Hebi says looking over his shoulder. Naruto nodded and his eyes closed without his prompting.

The group then took off running and a while later they reached the bridge. They saw the floating platforms that Naruto was talking about and quickly hopped across them and up to the top of the bridge. After thoroughly checking that no one was there they climbed up and ran to the end of the bridge.

Itachi shook Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto where are we going from here?"

Naruto looked up at where they were and pointed southeast. "About 12 miles that way" Naruto says groggily. The group took off running again. Several minutes later they arrived at a clearing with a semi-large house in the center. Hebi bent down and let Naruto off his back.

"They are probably around back training." Naruto says leading them towards the back of the house. Once they rounded the corner of the house they heard the sounds of clashing weapons. The group saw Anko and Gai running the MSgenin into the ground with training. Kakashi was standing on the porch over-looking the entire process.

Sensing Naruto's chakra signature, Kakashi looked over in their direction. "So you made it? That's good to hear. Hinata and Suzuri were worried into tears when we felt your chakra flare." Kakashi says as Naruto, the Anbu, and the medic team walked forward.

Hearing Kakashi's voice speaking the kids turned to see who he was talking to. A resounding twin yell of "Naruto-kun" was his only warning as he was tackled to the ground in a hug from Hinata and Suzuri.

"Naruto-kun we were so worried about you" Suzuri yelled into his chest as she cried. Hinata just sobbed into his chest unable to say anything. Naruto wrapped his arms around the girls in comfort and whispered in their ear trying to get them to stop crying. After a while they stopped but they refused to get up.

"Now ladies, I know you were worried about him but he really needs to get up so he can give his report and get some more rest." One of the medics says trying to rescue Naruto from the hard unforgiving ground.

Nodding the girls got up and helped Naruto to his feet. The others walked up and greeted and welcomed him back, glad he was safe now.

"You alright bro?" Sasuke asks as he gives Naruto hug.

"Yeah, I just need some more rest and I'll be as good as new." Naruto says noticing that Suzuri and Hinata hadn't moved from his side.

"Alright Naruto make your report so you can go inside and rest." Kakashi said butting in.

Nodding, Naruto began at the point where Kakashi left and recanted what had happened between him and Kaimon. Then finishing with him leading their backup here to Tazuna's house.

"Ok, Naruto go get some rest now while I talk with Itachi and his team." Kakashi says as he pats Naruto on his shoulder. Naruto nodded and walked passed him into the house with Hinata and Suzuri following.

Anko moved to tell them they had to stay but Sasuke stopped her. "Don't. They need the reassurance after worrying about him for so long. Especially now that they know he was harmed." Anko nodded at him and let it go.

"Right well now that that is taken care of, Itachi are you the only back up Hokage-sama sent or is there more?" Kakashi asked turning back to the Anbu and medic squad.

"No we're it but with all the man power Gato has and apparently Kumo sent for back up I think we'll need another two or three jounin." Itachi replies with all seriousness.

"Kumo sent for back up? Why?" Kurenai asks.

"Don't know. Naruto only heard it from Kaimon, one of the kumo elite, before he got beat." Hebi answered.

"Naruto stood up to a Kumo elite? Wow that's something." Anko said.

"Yeah well up until Kaimon got serious. Naruto wounded him but that's because Naruto caught him while he was in the air." Itachi responded. "He had to use his katana and even then he was still no match."

"How strong is Naruto anyway?" Kurenai asked. She knew Hinata was a big fan of Naruto's but she never actually talked about Naruto and his skills, and she had to admit she was curious.

"Well he could take on any of the genin and most of the chuunin. He can only win against a few of the high level chuunin if he went completely all out." Neko responds.

"Wow that's amazing" Anko said amazed.

"Yeah now get the kids back to training. They need to be better with this new revelation." Kakashi says. "Now let's fill you in on what's going on. I doubt the Hokage can send anymore ninja otherwise he would of sent someone else besides this class, so we'll have to make do."

-Over to Naruto, Suzuri, and Hinata-

"Naruto-kun, are you really ok?" Hinata asked quietly as she lay next to him.

"yeah -yawn- I'm fine. Incredibly tired and stiff but fine." Naruto responded while snuggling into the blankets. "You two should be training with the others"

"We don't want to leave your side Naruto-kun. Not after the scare you gave us last night." Suzuri says watching him carefully.

"I'm fine and I'll be here when you finish, get back to training." He told the two.

"No we aren't leaving your side." Hinata said stubbornly.

"This won't be the only time this happens you know? You can't be by my side all the time. It's best if you get over this sooner rather than later. I'm not saying this to be mean, I only want what's best for you in the future." He replies sternly. "Now get going"

The two of them hesitated but eventually got up and after giving a hug and a kiss to the cheek they left the room. 'What am I going to do? I can't have both of them right?' Naruto thought as he lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He let his eyes drift shut and went into dreamland filled with him, Hinata, and Suzuri and little kids running around.

-With the others-

Hinata and Suzuri came out the back door looking completely relieved.

"How is he?" Kiba asked from the top step of the back porch. Anko and Gai just let them off for a break.

"Tired but he's fine, thank Kami." Suzuri answers as she sits next to her brother whose leaning against the railing.

"That's good to know. He's like the glue that holds us all together." Daisuke said around a mouthful of energy bar.

"Daisuke-san, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Natsuki scolded shyly. Daisuke blushed and mumbled something incoherent. Everyone snickered at him while Natsuki simply looked confused.

"Well in any case, our leader is back, he's safe, and we all can put our minds at ease. Naruto would want us focusing on training and the upcoming battle." Riku stated wisely.

"He's right. Our main priority is to clear Gato out and secure this town's safety. We all know how tough our training is but it's just another challenge that we have to overcome." Sasuke spoke up from his place on the railing. The MSgenin nodded and finished their snack and stood back up waiting for instructions on what to do next. Just then Asuma and his team arrived.

"Welcome back. I hope all went well." Kakashi says without looking up from his book.

"Yup, no problems at all." Asuma responds.

"So what'd we miss?" Chouji says spotting Suzuri's and Hinata's happy grins.

"Naruto is back. He's upstairs sleeping to recover. We were just about to start training again." Sasuke answered.

"So he's ok?" Sakura asks.

"Yup perfectly fine." Hinata says happily.

"That's good to hear." Shino spoke up. Everyone went silent as they stared at him oddly. Crickets chirped in the background as they eyed Shino suspiciously. "What? Am I not allowed to speak my relief that our captain is back and safe?"

"That's fine, but that's the first time you've spoken in a while." Kiba says surprised.

"Right well anyway, Sasuke, Natsuki, and Ino let's go." Kakashi says as he puts his book in his back pouch. Sasuke stood up from leaning against the railing and jumped down off the porch. Ino and Natsuki stood near by waiting on Sasuke and Kakashi. They soon leapt off into the forest to begin their patrol.

-Timeskip: just before dinner time-

Zabuza and Haku were now all healed up and were sitting down stairs with the rest of the gang.

"So let me get this straight. While Haku and I were out of action, Gato hired more mercenaries to try and probe our defenses to see if he could get through. He then, behind our backs, hired Kumo Nin to kill the bridge builder and kidnap the Hyuuga and Uchiha heiresses. You…" Zabuza says pointing a t Naruto. "think it's part of some bigger plan that Kumo has that involves the two of them."

"That's the gist of it yes. Apparently the Kumo nin here are expecting back up themselves. It is probably nothing more than a team of two chuunin and a jounin. Also, since we have several jounin level ninja ourselves, that's taken care of. It's the endless supply of mercenaries that Gato has that we need to worry about. Our genin can take care of them but they can only handle so much before they tire." Kakashi responds while reading Icha Icha paradise

"We have them working on their stamina but we only have so long before the back up gets here and Kumo gets impatient." Anko says.

"Yes well Haku can help with that but if Kumo does intend to act soon then we have to find a way to get them to do it on the bridge." Zabuza says.

"Why the bridge? Wouldn't a forest clearing be better?" Hinata asks.

"There's plenty of water and earth for water and earth users. Also it's a wide open space with room to move about. And if we play our cards right, we won't have to worry about civilian interference. Plus the open space aids Zabuza in his silent killing technique. That will be a great asset in fending off the mercenaries." Naruto answers her with his nose back in his magazine and sitting next to Kakashi.

"You know you're stuff kid." Zabuza compliments.

Naruto shrugs as he flips a page in his magazine. "Knowing is half the battle. If you know specific information that might help you in gaining the upper hand against an opponent, then a thousand different scenarios will just automatically form in your mind."

"Interesting perspective Naruto-san." Haku says his eyes shifting between Kakashi and Naruto as they flipped a page at the same time.

"Is there a problem Haku-san?" Kakashi asks his visible eye scanning the page f his small book.

"Are you two by any chance related?" Haku asks

"No, but we are close." Naruto answers. Just then Sasuke got bored and pulled out his own book titled, Katon for dummies joining in on the weird account of reading.

"So...what's the plan for the next few days?" Sasuke asks. Haku's and Anko's eyes widened in surprise as the three guys do the same thing.

"How is that possible?" Anko yells jumping up and pointing at the three of them. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi look up from their reading material, look at each other confused, then shrug and continue reading.

"Don't know what you're talking about Anko-sensei." Sasuke answers as all three flip a page in their book/magazine.

"Stop it." Anko moans as she plops down in her seat. In answer the three of flip another page and Anko slams her head on the table in frustration. The MSgenin, Itachi, and Neko all chuckle at her.

"Don't worry Anko. It gets easier to ignore after a while." Itachi speaks up as he chews on a piece of pocky sitting on the other side of his brother between his siblings.

"But it's so weird. It's like they're doing it on purpose just to annoy me." Anko yells. Everyone looks at her funny as a page is flipped by the three. Anko eyes widened and she points. "See they're doing it on purpose." They all look at Naruto, Kakashi and, Sasuke to see them looking up from their magazine/book confused.

"You're paranoid Anko. You need to get more sleep." Neko says looking at her long time friend. Anko's jaw dropped as she looks between all of them and then glared at the smug grins on Naruto and Sasuke's face and the eye smile Kakashi was giving her.

"Dinner's ready." Tsunami speaks up as she comes out of the kitchen with several plates in her hands, Tazuna following with more food. After all had been served they quickly dug in. Naruto conserving himself so as not to be selfish

"Alright, after dinner everyone get to bed. We have lots of training to do and we need to write out a plan to draw Kumo to the bridge." Kakashi says having already finished his food. They all nodded and quickly finished eating, returned their plates to the kitchen and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

End. AN:Well that took forever. I'm sorry about taking so long on updating, but i just couldn't think of anything to pu in this chapter. Most of this chapter is filler for when i finally do get to the main fight, which will probably be in the next two chapters. Also this is the last chapter to vote for the Uchiha massacre and Naruto's three teammates. Make sure you vote if you want a specific person on his team. Until next time, Ja.


End file.
